Unleashed
by Angel's blue eyed girl
Summary: Set in season 4 of BtVS & season 1 of AtS. Buffy is infected by a Goddess that inspires lust in everyone she touches. Needing her 'true love' Buffy rushes off to L.A. and is stunned to discover Angel has a few surprises of his own to share. Smut warning!
1. Chapter 1

**Unleashed**

A fic by: Angel's blue eyed girl

Rating: As usual—a definite M!

Pairing: Buffy/Angel

Disclaimer: Joss owns them, but I like to play with him—er—I meant them! *grin*

A/N:This is a short (for me, it's short) two part fic set in season 4 of BtVS and season 1 of AtS. It takes place after 'IWRY', but before 'Something Blue'. It's A/R and guess what?? It's already complete!! *gasp* I know? Amazing, huh?

A/N 2: As always, I want to thank red, my amazing friend and beta. You are the best sweetie and I love ya bunches. :) I also want to thank my buds Vix, (who has a fantastic fic out there you guys, it's called "Broken" and if you haven't read it, you should. And Rox and Summer...(the evil twins) you guys inspire me and I want to say thanks for your encouragement with this fic. Roxy also has a terric fic out there too. It's in the Angelus section and it's called "Our True Nature" No fic for Summer, :( BUT she is finally recovering from her car accident! Yay! thanks for being there for me sweetie, even when you felt like crap! I'd also like to thank all of you who R&R my fics whether under Angel's blue eyed girl or AngelusdarkAngel's (Vix & Sarah) are my partners in those fics under the latter handle btw, your feedback inspires us. :)

Oh and btw: I KNOW I have two fics under my handle unfinished and two under Angelusdarkangels unfinished, but what can I say—musie is a finicky little thing and she HAD to write this!! So I hope you likey!

Xoxo,

Jen (Angel's blue eyed girl)

**Part One:**

**Sunnydale:**

Buffy and Willow exited the Psych building, talking quietly. The blond Slayer was telling her friend about her meeting with Angel last week and how they'd decided to just let time pass until hopefully they'd be able to someday forget the love they'd shared.

Willow eyed her friend with a skeptical gaze. "So…are you really okay with that, Buffy?"

Buffy shrugged, not trusting her voice not to crack if she dared an actual verbal response. Was she? She still loved the darkly sensual vampire, but he'd left her and she only saw pain in her future if she hung onto the hope that someday it might work out between them.

At Willow's stare, Buffy managed to formulate a proper reply. "I'm trying to be," she said.

Willow wisely changed the subject. "What about that guy Riley?" she said with a teasing smile, hoping to draw Buffy out of her Angel blues. "He's cute and he's like totally into you. Maybe he could help with the—you know…Angel forgetting."

Buffy sighed as they made their way to their next class. "Maybe…" She shrugged again. "He likes me and he IS cute, but it's just…I don't know. I feel like something's missing…"

"He's not making you miserable?"

Buffy shot her friend a look. "Angel didn't always make me miserable, Wills. It was just…complicated," she finished, feeling sad all over again.

Willow again steered her friend towards their Psych T.A. "But what about Riley? He seems…solid."

"Yeah," Buffy agreed. "I can't see him causing me heartache."

Willow gasped and gave Buffy a look of mock horror. "Oh God, get out while there's still time!"

Buffy giggled and gave her friend a small shove. "Stop," she said. "I'm serious…I don't know if I could deal with a nice, safe relationship." Buffy felt her gut wrench at the thought of actually saying it was finally over between her and Angel. Again…she pushed that aside. "Angel was so intense," she murmured. "Everything was so—wild and he made me feel everything so—"

"Crazy?" Willow supplied.

Buffy nodded. "But not always in the bad way. Sometimes it was so good…"

Buffy's smile was dreamy and Willow grabbed her arm. "But remember the happy, Buffy. Angel and happy is so not good!"

Buffy blinked back her sudden tears. "I know," she whispered, feeling sick. "It's just—" She fell silent as she noticed the huge crowd gathered in the middle of the quad. "Was there a rally or something that we didn't get the memo for?" The two girls pushed their way through the crowd. Cursing her lack of height, Buffy peered through the mass of bodies, trying to see. She gave a huff of frustration and began to elbow her way through the crowd. She looked at her friend who was a tad taller and asked, "Willow, can you see what's going—?"

As if on cue, the crowd parted and Buffy's words stuck in her throat and her face flooded with color as her eyes landed on the couple in the middle of the grass. They were nearly naked and practically having sex right there in broad daylight. "Oh," she gasped, jaw dropping. "So _not_ what I was expecting…"

Willow's face was also the shade of a ripe apple. "Um—yeah I can see and…" Her eyes widened as she stared at the lovers. "Is that legal in public?"

Buffy put a hand over Willow's eyes and tugged her away. "O—kay," she said, doubly embarrassed as clothes started getting tossed aside. "That was weird…and talk about hormone overload. Let's go this way…"

Willow turned her head, effectively losing the Buffy blindfold, and gave one last look over her shoulder. "Oh! I know that's not legal!" she gasped and looked away, closing her eyes as the hoots from the crowd got considerably louder.

They both breathed a sigh of relief as they made it to class without any more public nudity.

"Was it me or was that majorly bizarre and kinda disturbing, too?" Buffy asked as they took their seats.

Willow nodded enthusiastically. "Definitely. Kind of depraved too…in a kinda hot—" Buffy's eyes widened. "But not in the 'anything that I'd ever want to do' kinda way!" the red head babbled.

Buffy grinned and swallowed as a visual of Angel's naked body came to mind. HE might be able to make her lose that kind of control. As quick as the thought came, Buffy abandoned it. She HAD to stop that kind of thinking. They'd agreed it was over and all that was left was the forgetting. She really had to start that!

Buffy thought the scene in the quad was just a couple of drunken college students, but as the day wore on and the smut-fest spread across the campus like an epidemic, she realized this was a supernatural thing, rather than a young lust thing, and decided it was time to talk to Giles.

She was making her way to his house when a group of young men spotted her and let out a howl that sounded more like a pack of dogs than a group of human males. Buffy froze, trying to decide how best to handle the situation. She got into a fighting stance, but as they ran towards her, Buffy was reminded that these guys weren't vamps she could dust. They were human and therefore off limits. They were almost upon her when Buffy made up her mind. She gave a soft curse and took off at a run, the pack nipping at her heels the entire way to Giles' house.

Her Watcher was pouring himself a cup of tea when Buffy barreled through the door and slammed it shut. Flushed and out of breath, she dug her heels in and braced herself against the door.

Startled, Giles jumped and spilled his tea. "Buffy, may I remind you there are more polite ways to enter a person's home than—"

"Can you give me the finer points of etiquette later, Giles?" Just then a loud bang sounded against the door, followed by pounding and screaming—or howling. The door shuddered and rattled as Buffy dug her heels in. "Okay—we have a serious problem here. Not vamps—people. People acting crazy—insane—major bad," she gasped, using every ounce of her Slayer strength to hold the door shut.

"I can see that," he replied setting his tea down. "What are the symptoms?"

"Testosterone overload and lots of overactive hormones…" The door rattled again. "Can I get a bit of help here?"

Giles sighed. "Buffy, do lock the door. Though you make a nice human barricade, I could use your help researching whatever is causing this…" He waved his hand. "Commotion."

Buffy blushed as she realized she hadn't done that. "Oh…guess that'd help, huh?" she said, turning the lock. Eventually the guys outside gave up and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cut to L.A.

Sweat poured down Angel's face, chest and back as he pounded on the heavy bag. He growled as he hit the bag harder and harder, working off some of his aggression after giving up his humanity and losing Buffy all over again.

He felt Doyle enter the room, but ignored him as he continued to work the bag.

After watching the lopsided battle for a minute, Doyle quipped, "Hey, is this a private catharsis, or can anyone watch?"

Angel didn't take his eyes off the bag as he hit it again. "What do you want?"

Doyle gave his charming, devil-may-care grin. "Well, there's a girl upstairs who's not quite sad enough ta cry in me arms, but keep up the dark cloud—an' I might get lucky!"

Angel paused then hit the bag again, sending it spinning. "I just need some time…"

"Believe me, I know. When Harry was here—I saw her for what? All of about five minutes and I was a wreck for days…" He grimaced. "Though a lot of that had to do with her fiancé wanting to eat m' brains too, come to think about it."

Angel stopped punching the bag. His face took on a look of sad, desperate longing as he lowered his head. "Buffy was here for more than five minutes," he said, quietly.

Doyle shrugged. "Okay, ten, but who's counting?" Angel turned and glared, but Doyle kept going. "You need to get out of your funk, Angel. I know how a woman can tie a man up in knots, man. Just look at what Cordy does to me and we don't even have that all or nothing kind of love you and the Slayer have…"

Angel rolled his eyes. "You and Cordy don't have ANY kind of love, Doyle, and Buffy was here for a lot longer than five or ten minutes okay?" He grabbed a towel to wipe his face. "She was here for a whole night and day," he said and headed for his bedroom.

Doyle stood there for a second before he smiled and shook his head. "Alright…one of us has been drinking and I'm sad ta say it isn't me."

Angel came out of his room then and his face bore a look of hostility Doyle hadn't seen since that first night they'd met. "Who are the Oracles, Doyle?" he growled. "And WHY haven't you told me about them before?"

Doyle jumped and his jaw dropped, then his mouth closed with a snap. "The Oracles?" he asked, stalling for time. "Who told you about the Oracles?"

Angel's next words made his mouth drop again. "You did."

"I—no—see, I'm gonna remember a trip to the netherworld of eternal watching—especially if I'm introducing you to the Oracles." He raised a brow at Angel. "It's not something you just forget…if ya know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do," Angel replied as he got out a bottle of Irish whiskey and proceeded to tell his friend about the actual day that he and Buffy had enjoyed—leaving out the graphic details, of course.

Stunned, Doyle reached for the glass. He shot it back quickly, trying to come to terms with what Angel had just told him. "Human? You were a real-live-flesh-and-blood human being…and you and Buffy—" He shook his head in wonder as he stared at Angel. "Let me get this straight. You had everything you wanted in your unnaturally long life and yet…you gave it all back?! It just doesn't seem fair…"

Angel played with his half full glass as his stomach churned with doubt. "Maybe I was wrong…"

Doyle sighed and tipped the bottle, refilling his glass. "Or maybe you're the real deal in the hero department," he whispered. He raised blue green eyes and focused on the vampire he now considered his best friend. "See, if it was me—I'd have chosen the pleasures of the flesh over duty any day of the week." He shot back his drink and then set his glass on the table. "I just don't have your strength."

Angel shook his head. "You don't know your strength until it's tested, Doyle, and I think you're stronger than you think."

Doyle poured another drink for himself and topped off Angel's glass. "Yeah, this coming from the man who's lived, loved and lost everything he ever wanted in a day." He fiddled with his glass, then looked Angel in the eyes. "And here I am…still trying to work up the nerve to ask Cordy for dinner…"

Angel shrugged. "Maybe you should start by telling her about your demon side…"

Doyle choked on his drink. "How about you stick to being the honest hero type and I stick with being the guy who drinks too much, but in a charming, devilishly attractive kinda way…"

Angel snorted. "Let me know how that works out for you."

Doyle studied him as he imagined sacrificing what Angel had. He couldn't picture it and he didn't think it was fair that the Powers had forced such a decision on his friend. It may have been the booze, or maybe it was just that he loved Angel like a brother, but whatever it was, suddenly Doyle was royally pissed that Angel had been forced to give up the one woman who made his non-beating heart go pitter-pat. He jumped to his feet, almost knocking his chair over.

Angel raised a brow. "Uh—forget an appointment?"

Doyle nodded. "Actually, yeah…I did. " he headed for the stairs, but stopped and turned. "It's unfair, Angel. You fight the good fight—save all the helpless types around here, but no one saves you. It doesn't seem fair, does it, boyo?"

Angel didn't have a chance to reply. Doyle muttered that last sentence and ran up the stairs as if the latest Apocalypse was brewing right here in his living room! He sighed and headed for the shower. He shrugged out of his clothes. He paused with his shirt in his hand. It was the shirt he'd been wearing on that day and it reminded him of Buffy—hell, who was he kidding? _Everything_ reminded him of her right now. He felt his body harden and he groaned. It was so hard—no pun intended—to _not_ think about her. His sheets still smelled of her. With a snarl of lust-slash-disgust, he tossed the shirt aside, grabbed a towel and turned on the water, doing his best to NOT relive, in vivid detail, every moment of those twelve hours he'd spent with her…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sunnydale, Giles' house:**

Giles ran his finger down the page until he found what he was looking for. "Her name is Voluptas—"

"Voluptas…as in voluptuous?" Buffy rolled her eyes. "What is she, some kind of sex demon?"

Giles silenced her with a look. "No, not a demon. Voluptas is an ancient Goddess of love, lust and sexuality, and…" He raised a brow. "She is not something to trifle with, Buffy. Her claws contain a type of aphrodisiac. If she scratches you or possibly even touches you with them—you'll be infected."

Buffy scowled, "Well, I guess I'll just have to make sure she keeps her claws to herself."

Giles continued reading, getting more concerned with every word. "Her poison is most potent. It says once infected the person is cursed with an uncontrollable urge to mate with…" His brows drew down, "someone they love or desire. There is no cure, except from Voluptas herself or to fulfill the curse."

"Great another curse, just what I need, because those always work out well for me," she muttered. "Okay, so let's say you don't fulfill the curse…what then?"

He sighed. "The person infected will go mad and most likely commit suicide."

She rolled her eyes. "What, no foam oozing from the mouth?" She took a calming breath and her face hardened. "Does that book say how I kill her?"

Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them, amazed she hadn't realized how dangerous this mission could be for her—for all of them, really. "You don't," he said, putting his glasses back on.

"What do you mean I don't?! She's got half the town doing the wild thing all over the place, Giles!"

"I'm quite aware of the situation. I'm more amazed that you seem not to be." Buffy crossed her arms, waiting for Giles to explain. "Buffy, surely you can imagine what would happen if you became infected?"

She raised a brow. "I'd get frisky—I get it, but she'd get dead and quick."

"Not quite, if your inhibitions were eradicated, just whom do you think your choice of mate would be?"

Buffy's eyes bulged at it hit her then. "Oh," she whispered. "I-I'd go looking for Angel, wouldn't I?"

"Yes, I'm very much afraid you would and that would set off another curse—"

Buffy raised her hand. "I get it, Giles…that would be bad and in a big way. No more explanation needed." She sighed. "So if I can't kill her, how do I stop her?"

"Very well, it says here, that she's looking for her lost love; Aros. Not much is said about what happened to the fellow, but after he disappeared, she took out her sorrow by infecting lost lovers or as it appears the populace in general with her curse. According to this, the only way to stop her is to find her lost love and return him to her. Once they are together again, she will be satisfied and most assuredly leave on her own." He closed the book. "I should think the affects of her poison will fade rather quickly once she is no longer here."

The Slayer gave a huge sigh. "So, I guess she's not really a bad goddess then, huh?"

"Apparently not, but she is angry, and quite capable of infecting the whole town in a matter of days. Not to mention what could happen if she were to start poisoning demons too."

Buffy sucked in a breath at that. The last thing she needed was a bunch of horny vamps running around! "Let's not even go there, okay. So we need a plan. We have to find this Ares guy and re-unite him—"

"Not Ares, Buffy. That is the Greek God of War. Aros, is a God too, but not quite as fierce—please do NOT return to Sunnydale with Ares."

Rolling her eyes, Buffy blew out a frustrated breath. "Maybe we could use a war God…he didn't seem so fierce on Xena," she grumbled and Giles began to rub his temples, but Buffy was already changing the subject. "Do we even know where her lover is? And how am I supposed to find HER lost love when I can't—" She bit her tongue. She'd almost said when she couldn't even hold on to her own true love, but right now, she knew how that would go over and it wasn't well.

But Giles understood and for once didn't lecture. "I have faith in you, Buffy. You are far more resourceful than you give yourself credit for, but in this instance I think it best if you avoid her until we can locate Aros. Don't you?"

Buffy nodded. "Right, I'll be big on the avoidy thing, but what about patrolling? I need to patrol tonight."

"Very well, just do be careful."

"Got it. Just call me careful, Buffy," she said and headed for the door.

"Oh and Buffy…?" She turned back. "Will you please ask Willow and Xander to come over tonight? I could use the extra help to locate Aros."

"Will do, see ya," she said with a smile and wave. As soon as Buffy left Giles', her smile faded and she felt tears well up in her eyes. She could totally relate to this Voluptas. She'd loved and lost too. She knew how bad it hurt to have the man you love no longer there... she wiped at her eyes and abandoned that line of thinking. That way led to Angel and that meant pain and lots of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Under the post office in L.A.

Doyle was nervous as he performed the ritual. He knew the rules—only a Warrior was allowed to approach the guides to the mystery that was the Powers That Be, but he was determined Angel's plight should be heard—it wasn't fair. Angel was honestly trying to do the right thing and he shouldn't have to pay and pay for something HE didn't even do!

He threw the magical herbs into the pot and it flared up. "Please don't let them turn me into a toad," he whispered. Then in a stronger voice he said, "I beseech access to the knowing ones." A fire blazed out of the pot and a doorway appeared. Doyle took a deep breath as he stepped through. "Well, here goes nothing…" he muttered, gasping at the sudden drop in temperature.

He stumbled and looked around. Everything was white and blue and…cold. SO cold, he thought, rubbing his arms.

The male Oracle stepped forward. "What are you doing here? You aren't even a Warrior. You are beneath even the lowest of beings allowed here!"

The female Oracle laid her hand on her brother's arm. "He is here for the Warrior."

"That was settled and we aren't to speak of it again! What is done cannot be undone, you know this. He must leave."

She shook her head. "His heart is pure and he is a hero…" She gave her brother a smile. "Watch and see." She held out her hand. "What have you brought for us?"

Doyle gulped. He knew he'd forgotten something! He dug in his pockets and pulled out a locket. It was Cordy's. The one he'd told her earlier that he'd go and get the chain repaired for…

The female laughed with glee and the locket disappeared from his palm and landed in hers.

Horrified and more than a bit afraid at what Cordy would say, he scratched his head and shuffled from foot to foot. "Um…about that locket—"

"What?" the male Oracle interrupted. "Did you really come here with nothing but yourself to offer?"

Doyle saw even the female wasn't smiling anymore and realized it was Cordy's locket or Angel. He sighed. His Princess was going to be pissed. "Um, no… not at all…I was just wondering if you liked hearts is all," he said giving the female his most charming grin.

The female giggled. "I like hearts—it's what makes a Warrior strong."

Doyle agreed. Angel's heart is exactly what was motivating him right now. "My thoughts exactly an' I was thinking about a particular warrior's heart as a matter of fact."

The male scoffed. "You mean the Vampire?"

"Aye, I'm meaning Angel. He's sacrificed….he gave up what he wanted more than anything to save the world, and I'm thinkin' he should be—"

"Rewarded?" the male asked.

"Well, yeah. Not like winning the lottery or anything, but at least bind the man's soul, so he can be happy."

The female stroked the heart. "But he is no longer cursed. Once he became human and we took back the day—his soul became his own. A gift from the Powers, not a curse from the Romany." She raised a dark brow. "Why are you here asking us for what has already been granted?"

Doyle's jaw hung open, before he snapped it closed. "I—"

"It is done, now get out!" The male snapped with a wave of his hand.

Doyle flew through the air and bounced off the walls to land on his face in the dirt. Shaking his head, he sat up and grinned. He almost laughed out loud. Angel was cured. Man or demon…he could get as happy as he wanted with his Slayer. The Irish half demon jumped to his feet and hurried through the tunnels. He couldn't wait to tell his friend that he was finally free…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunnydale:

It was almost four in the morning as Buffy made her way across Sunny-Rest cemetery. She'd spent as much time running from would be suitors under the influence of the curse as she did dusting vamps tonight. She was checking headstones looking for the last name on her list, when she heard woman's voice coming from up ahead. Oh Lord, she hoped she wasn't about to stumble onto another orgy scene. Buffy had seen things tonight that would keep her blushing for weeks ahead. Voluptas had turned Sunnydale into a city of sin to rival Las Vegas! Rounding a large mausoleum, she came face to face with the goddess herself. She had her claws buried in…Buffy's eyes widened, "Oh no," she whispered as she recognized the platinum blond hair of Voluptas' newest victim.

The Goddess stopped chanting and turned to Buffy. With a smile she held out her hand. "Ah, the Slayer. Come my sweet, I can help you forget the agony that lives in your heart."

"Um—my heart's just fine, but thanks for the offer," Buffy replied, keeping a watchful eye on Spike. The last thing she needed was him chasing after her looking to get busy.

The goddess laughed girlishly. "Lying will not hide your pain. I feel it—" Her face went hard as stone. "I KNOW it!"

She flew at Buffy. The Slayer batted her away, but Voluptas' nails scraped along Buffy's arm. In an instant a rush of heat swamped her petite frame. Her pulse accelerated and her skin felt tight—sensitive and much too hot. Buffy looked down at the scratches. "Why am I thinking I'm in trouble here?"

The Goddess smiled. "You're not in trouble, but soon you will be free to go after what you desire."

"Still thinking trouble…" Buffy muttered as visions of naked Angel began to dance through her head.

Spike suddenly turned to her. "Hello pet, are you feelin' what I'm feelin'?"

"Not for you…" she said, her breathing becoming erratic as her whole body tightened with barely restrained lust. Buffy moaned. "Oh, yeah—definitely trouble." But she was helpless to stop the flood of desire as it slithered through her insides, making her need ten times stronger.

Spike started forward, but Voluptas restrained him easily. "She is not yours," she said to him, then turned back to Buffy. "Go to him…" the Goddess said with a smirk. "Take what you want—you know you want to."

"Oh, I want—I want a whole lot, but…" Buffy chewed her lip and tried to fight the temptation. She now had proof Voluptas could infect vampires. She really needed to…she couldn't remember what was so urgent. The only urgency she was feeling right now was the need to go see Angel.

"But nothing. Why must we women always wait for the man to make up his mind?" Her eyes glowed fiercely in the moonlight. "We are powerful. YOU are powerful." She left Spike standing next to the mausoleum and grabbed Buffy by the arm. Buffy tried to pull away, but the claws only dug in deeper giving the Slayer a second dose of pure lust. "Go after him and take him. It's what you desire—make him see that."

Buffy bobbed her head like a robot. "Want-take-have," she whispered. "I finally get that."

The goddess smiled with satisfaction. "Yes, exactly."

Buffy nodded absently before taking off at a run. The goddess was forgotten as she sped across town. The only her only thing on her mind at that point was getting to Los Angeles and taking what she needed…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel Investigations:

Cordelia looked up from her computer as Doyle entered the office. "Well, it's about time! Jeez, I've been calling you for like…ever!"

Doyle pulled out his phone. He noticed it was off. He turned it on and sighed. She'd called twice. "Um—Cordy, calling me twice in the last half hour doesn't really say forever, if ya know what I mean."

"Whatever. It felt like forever and why didn't you answer anyway? Angel's been looking for you."

He sat on the edge of her desk. "I was on a mission." He fiddled with her papers. "So where is tall, dark and broody?"

Cordy ignored the question and asked one of her own. "What kind of mission? Oh and did you drop off my locket?"

Doyle almost fell off the desk. He righted himself and swallowed hard as he debated whether to tell her about going to the Oracles and her necklace, but decided against it. He liked his head right where it was, thank you. Cordy was territorial and she considered this office and Angel too, in a way, as hers now. If she didn't kill him over the necklace, she definitely box his ears for telling Angel he could be with Buffy now. "Nothing serious, just settling up a debt," he lied, hoping he didn't look as guilty as he felt.

Her eyes narrowed and she stared at him long and hard. Doyle fought the urge to fidget under her scrutiny. "Were you gambling again?" she asked finally.

He almost sagged with relief. "I was and for once luck was on my side…and hopefully it'll stay that way…" he said mysteriously as he got up from the desk and headed downstairs to Angel's basement apartment.

Cordy watched him go and snorted. "Couldn't have won that much—or why else is he still dressing like that?" she muttered.

Doyle entered Angel's apartment and wasn't surprised to find the dark vampire training still, but he was nervous about telling Angel he'd kind of meddled in his personal life. "Still trying to work off that Slayer tension, eh?"

Ignoring that comment, Angel swung the broadsword in a well executed arc that would easily decapitate any opponent he was facing.

"Before you go and start chopping anything or anyone—I got a bit of news for ya."

Angel sighed. He knew Doyle wouldn't leave until he said his piece. He pointed the sword's tip at the floor. "What now?" he asked.

Doyle shuffled his feet, suddenly wondering if Angel might not be happy he went behind his back and talked to the Oracles without asking him first. "Well…if you could have anything ya wanted—" He noticed Angel was gripping the claymore tighter now. "Can ya be unarmed when I give ya my news?"

Angel's brows lowered and his eyes drilled into Doyle's. "Why am I thinking I'm going to WANT to be armed when I hear what you've done?"

"Done? What makes ya think I've done anything?"

"Because you have something face, that's why."

Doyle frowned. "Is that actually an expression?"

Angel growled and Doyle jumped. "Alright—don't go all growly on me, man." He flashed a grin. "When we were talking earlier—It got me ta thinkin—"

"Not sure if that's a good thing," Angel teased. He was starting to get a nervous tension in his belly and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear what Doyle had to say.

"Ach man—can ya let me tell ya? Believe me, you'll be thankin' me before long."

Later, after Doyle explained what the Oracles had told him, Angel paced the entire length of the room. "Are you sure? What if it's a trick?"

"For the tenth time, yeah, I'm sure and the higher ups don't really have a sense of humor, Angel." Doyle was confused at Angel's reaction. "Hell man, I thought ya'd be a bit more happy about this. Ya can finally have what ya've wanted in your life and you're acting like I just tried ta stake ya!"

Angel felt dizzy. He sat down on the couch. "I don't know what to say."

"How about thank you," he replied with a grin.

"But…" Angel shook his head. "Nothing's changed. I still can't give her what she wants—a normal life."

Doyle knew Angel was no dummy, but in this he sure was being dense. "Have ya ever asked the girl what she wants? Or did ya just make up her mind for her?"

Angel shot him a disgruntled look. "Me and Buffy don't belong to ourselves, Doyle. We belong to the world—fighting."

"And is it written somewhere ya can't do that together?"

"No it's just—she deserves better—someone who can take her out in the light, not lurking in the shadows. That all I have to offer her…darkness."

"Angel, I don't really know Buffy, but if ya ask me, the girl didn't seem the type that don't know her own mind and if ya haven't noticed, she's the Slayer—her gig kinda lives in darkness, with or without you, boyo." Doyle put his hand on Angel's shoulder. "Think about that before you decide to give up on what could be. You're both champions, ya both live in the shadows fighting for the hapless human race. Seems ta me the two of ya are perfect for each other, but then I believe in leprechauns, too," he teased. Angel snorted and Doyle grinned. "Just think about it, Angel…now if ya'd excuse me, I'm gonna go a try and take me own destiny in hand and finally ask Cordy out for that dinner."

Angel stopped him before he headed up the stairs. "Doyle…" The Irishman turned. "Thank you," Angel said quietly.

"Tell ya what…you can thank me by NOT telling Cordy about her locket and by letting yourself be happy. Whether ya believe it or not, Angel, you're the genuine article—a real champion and ya deserve a bit o' happiness. "

Angel watched his friend leave and wished he believed that as much as Doyle did. Try as he might, his mind kept drifting to that day that never was. Buffy had been so happy. But that was him as a human. Would she really be happy to have him back in her life as a vampire?

Memories of their time together before he lost his soul floated across his mind. She'd instantly accepted him, always loved him no matter what. He recalled the sewer conversation and how she'd told him she wanted her life to be with him, but their second sewer talk when she'd told him she was actually having a pretty good life now that he was out of the picture made him wonder. Would it really be fair to her to tell her about the clause being removed? He knew she wanted normal. He could still see her as she laid her head on his chest and said how 'for the first time' she felt like a 'normal' girl with a 'normal' boyfriend. He'd loved hearing that then, but now it burned, because he wasn't normal anymore, was he?

It seemed like an eternity as he flip-flopped back and forth, call her—don't call her. Finally, after going over it again and again, he realized that nothing had really changed, except he could have sex with her now. That was a plus, since it meant no more Angelus, but he was still a vampire and she was human. That hadn't changed and it never would. He still couldn't give her that normalcy she wanted. Children, sunshine and a lover who hadn't killed as many people as he'd saved… Those were things Angel wanted for Buffy and she'd never have them if he wedged his way back into her life.

More depressed than ever, Angel got up, grabbed a glass out of the kitchen and got out his bottle of Jameson's. He poured himself half a glass and shot it down quickly, enjoying the burn in his belly. He appreciated what Doyle had tried to do for him, but a part of him wished his well-meaning friend had kept his mind on his own problematic love life and had left _his_ alone.

Angel gave up the glass and took a drought straight from the bottle as the pain of losing Buffy all over again made him want to curl up into a corner and cry. Tipping the bottle again, he took another huge sip of the whiskey, and settled on getting drunk instead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Upstairs:**

"What do you mean he can be as happy as he wants?!" Cordelia exclaimed. "What about the curse?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell ya, Princess. The curse isn't a curse anymore. His soul is all his own—a gift from the powers themselves."

"When did this happen?" Doyle looked away and mumbled something she didn't understand. "What? Care to repeat that for those of us who don't mumble?"

He sighed; he KNEW he should have kept quiet. "Well…it happened when he gave back his humanity, but he just found out about it today."

"Why didn't he tell me? It'd be nice to know I'm not working for a vampire that can turn evil at any minute!" Her expression suddenly changed, and she crossed her arms and exhaled loudly. "Great so when can we expect Slay-gal to show up?"

"I don't know that he's called her yet or if he's gonna truthfully."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh puhlease, he'll call her alright and when he does you'll get to see first hand the trauma that is the Buffy/Angel show."

"Cordy, don't ya think they deserve a little happiness after all they've been through?"

For a moment Cordy looked a bit ashamed, but only for a moment. "I guess. So when was he planning on telling _me_ what happened? I'm his friend too, you know."

"Maybe he thought you might be upset?' Doyle offered.

Cordy gave him a dirty look. "It's not that I'm not happy for him. I am, but I'm just worried too, I mean what if Buffy wants him to go back to Sunnydale. What will I do then?"

Doyle sighed and shook his head, sometimes there was just no understanding the girl…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Using her Slayer stealth, Buffy crept through the door to the office of Angel's Investigations. Her body was humming now, he was so close—she could feel him, her blood was singing in her veins and she'd never felt so hot and achy in her life

The tingle in her belly led her down the stairs. As she entered his apartment, she looked around. The place screamed Angel. Warm, but dark and a bit dangerous, she thought, as she noticed the weapons hanging on the wall. Her tummy was doing cartwheels—he was right here. That place between her thighs was throbbing now.

Angel had drunk himself into a good buzz by the time he lay down, hoping to sleep off his melancholy. But his head had no sooner hit the pillow when his senses went into alert and his body started shivering with electric tingles. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair and blinked, looking around for the cause of his sudden prickling of his flesh. He only felt that when…his eyes widened and he leaped off the bed. "Buffy," he gasped and headed for the living room.

She was waiting for him. "Hello, lover," she purred. Her eyes raked over his face and body. "I missed you," she said, sauntering closer to him, hips swaying in a way that made Angel's body tighten with lust.

He backed away from her. "Buffy?" His back hit the wall and he gulped as she kept advancing on him. "Why are—?" She pressed her body against his and her hand drifted down his chest to tug on his belt. "What're you doing?" He almost didn't recognize the squeak that was his voice.

"Doing?" she asked, rubbing against him like a cat in heat. "I'm not_ doing_ anything…yet," she whispered, leaning up on her tiptoes to nip at his throat.

Angel's head banged off the wall as he tried—and failed—to avoid those perfect little white teeth. She bit down on the corded muscle of his neck and a shudder went through his body that almost buckled his knees. "God…" he moaned and helplessly turned his head to give her better access.

Buffy's hand drifted down to cup the erection straining the confines of his pants. "Happy to see me?' she said with a teasing light in her eyes.

Angel clenched his eyes shut and took several deep, gulping breaths to try and control the raging desire that was coursing through him. "Buffy," he groaned. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong. As a matter of fact…now that I'm here, everything is just right," Buffy said, rubbing her thigh against Angel's leg.

He gripped her wrist and tried to pull her hand away from his crotch. "Stop. Buffy, wait…we can't."

Angel yelped in surprise when her hold on him tightened until it hurt as much as it delighted. "Shit," he gasped, pulling at her wrist in an effort to make her let him go. "Buffy, what the hell is wrong with you? Are you under a spell?" he asked, trying to reason with her. He knew something must be up because her behavior was so unlike her.

"Nope, no spell…but I did hear an interesting conversation earlier…" Her eyes blazed and Angel realized she was not only more aroused than he'd ever seen her, she was seriously pissed too. "Wanna know what I heard, lover?"

Since she had him by the balls—literally, Angel could only nod.

"I heard that a certain vampire is all souled up and curse free." She raised herself on her tip-toes and licked the shell of his ear. "Isn't that funny?" She wasn't laughing though. As a matter of fact, she looked downright dangerous and shivers raced up his spine at his vulnerable position and how easily she could seriously hurt him.

"Buffy, I can explain—"

"No. No explanations. No talking. I don't want to talk. I wanna take your shiny new soul out for a test drive."

She was stroking him now through his pants and Angel was having a hard time putting together a coherent thought, much less finding a suitable reason why he shouldn't just give her what she so obviously wanted.

"But I haven't talked to the Oracles. It might—"

She stopped fondling him for a second and gave him a strange look. "You talk to Orcas? Why?"

He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face at her misunderstanding what he'd said. "Not Orcas, as in whales," he said, chuckling. She really was adorable—even pissed. "Oracles. They're the messengers for the Powers That Be."

"Powers That Be…what?" Before he could answer, Buffy decided she really didn't care, they'd wasted enough time. She needed him naked and now would be nice. "Whatever," she said and before he could stop her she'd ripped his shirt open, sending buttons flying everywhere. Buffy practically purred as his pale, well muscled chest was exposed to her hungry gaze. "God, I'd almost forgotten how perfect you are."

"Jesus," he breathed as she began to place open mouthed kisses across his chest, pausing to swirl her tongue around first one flat male nipple, before moving on to give the other one the same treatment.

He could smell the magical influence around her, but it didn't matter, she was so turned on, Angel knew, even if he wanted to, he wasn't going to stop his Slayer from taking what she wanted from him. Not to mention it was becoming impossible not to give in to her demands—it was what he wanted too. Just then she bit down on the hard tip of his nipple and with a groan Angel caved. His arms went around her tiny waist and with a snarl of raw lust; he hauled her up against his body and kissed her with a desperation he'd thought to never feel again.

Buffy aided his assault by leaping into his embrace and wrapping her powerful legs around his waist. The ache there was unbearable and she grinded herself against him, trying to find the right amount of pressure to give her the relief she needed.

Angel growled and made his way to his bedroom without putting her down or breaking the kiss. He fell backwards onto the bed with Buffy still wrapped around him like a second skin.

As soon as they hit the bed, Buffy straddled his hips and her hands went to the button of his pants. "Need you…naked," she panted.

Angel was in total agreement and his hands immediately started to divest Buffy of her clothes. She raised her arms so he could get her top off then went right back to his fly. The sound of his zipper being lowered made Angel tremble with lust and he returned the favor. Buffy stood, grabbed his pants from the bottom and pulled. Angel lifted his hips and they slid of easily.

Licking her lips, she feasted her eyes on his naked body. "Commando? I like it," she said playfully before she shimmied her way out of the rest of her own clothes.

His growls were getting louder as he took in her tanned, perfectly toned naked body. She was lean and firm, but curvy in all the right places and Angel had never seen anything more beautiful. "Buffy," he sighed, raising his eyes to hers. "Come here, baby," he said, holding out his hand to her.

Buffy didn't need to be asked twice. "God, I missed this—you," she whispered as he pulled her down and on top of him.

Buffy rubbed herself against him, relishing the feel of his cool skin sliding against her burning flesh. "Touch me, Angel. I need you."

He was already close to coming, but then again, so was she. He didn't want to embarrass himself, but he was under no illusions that this first time would be anything but quick. He flipped them over so that she was beneath him and his hand found its way to her dripping center. He could feel the heat emanating from her before he even touched her. "You're so hot," he murmured.

Buffy arched completely off the bed when his fingers slid through her damp curls and touched her intimate folds. "Angel, yes!" she gasped, spreading her legs wide, offering herself to him completely.

She was so wet, so ready for him, Angel had to grit his teeth to get his body under control. He had to get her off first, because he doubted he was going to last more than a few seconds inside her. He inserted first one then another finger inside her as his thumb played with her over-sensitized clitoris. Buffy raised her hips, seeking more of his touch and Angel obliged, adding yet another finger into her. He applied a bit more pressure on her clit and wriggled the fingers inside her—it was enough and with a cry Buffy spiraled into her first orgasm.

Angel was panting with lust as he gripped his cock and rubbed the head against her sopping entrance. "Buffy…baby, I'm sorry, but this is gonna be quick," he muttered. "But I promise I'll make it up to you the next time…"

A muscle ticked in his jaw as he slowly pushed his way into her body. She was so tight, he could feel her stretching to accomodate his size and his eyes rolled back in his head when she rippled around him. He began reciting the alphabet in latin as he fought the urgent need to come right then and there. She was so responsive, her soft moans and whimpers of pleasure urged him on and he slid even deeper.

"God Buffy, you feel so good," he growled. It had been so long, she was clenching around him so hard, it was almost painful. "So tight," he groaned, wondering how he was going to maintain control when her inexperienced movements were driving him wild. She was practically still a virgin and Angel was a bit stunned at how much that thought pleased him. It made him all growly, possessive. She was HIS.

On the heels of that thought, he was reminded of what Spike had told him about her being with some asshole who'd used her a while back. While it enraged him to think of anyone else inside her, he'd left her and he couldn't blame her for seeking comfort from someone, but to have some jackass screw her and toss her aside—that burned. While those thoughts helped his control, it jacked up his temper, and Angel made a mental note to find, and at the very least, torture the prick sometime in the very near future.

Unaware of what was going through his mind; Buffy wrapped her arms around his back and tried to pull him deeper. "Angel," she whined. "Need you all the way in…"

He couldn't help it, hearing her begging was too much and with a groan he gave her what she wanted. Their cries echoed off the walls as he buried himself to the hilt, filling her completely. Angel gulped unneeded air as he willed himself to slow down, but she was fluttering wildly around him and though he wanted to savor the feeling of being inside her again, he couldn't stop himself and began thrusting within her. His pace was moderately slow at first, but all too soon his movements became wilder, frantic almost as he felt his orgasm building.

Buffy arched under him and held on for dear life as her belly tightened and the stirrings of another climax began to tingle it's way through her. "Yes! Harder…oh God, Angel, please… I'm so close!"

He was too—he couldn't hold back any longer. "Christ," he growled and slid his hand between them to find her clit again. He tweaked it gently and groaned when she bucked under him, crying out his name as her release hit her. Her inner walls contracted around his cock, gripping him like a hot glove and with a shout of her name; Angel followed her into the abyss, shuddering wildly as he spilled his cool semen into her womb.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay guys, I hope you liked it so far...Part two will be coming soon, so please feed musie so she will feed my brain!! ;) :) ;) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unleashed: part Two**

**A fic by: Angel's blue eyed girl**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them, but I do like to play with them. :)**

**A/N: Thank you Viv for beta reading this for me and thanks to Rox and Vix for brainstorming with me on this fic. Also, thank you to each and every one of you who R&R'ed this fic. You guys inspire me and I love ya.**

**Xoxo**

**Jen**

**Okay, on with the show.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Part Two**

**Angel's apartment:**

A few hours and many orgasms later, Buffy was curled up against his side with her head on his chest. The effects of Voluptas' magic were finally wearing off after several satisfying romps with Angel and Buffy snuggled deeper into his embrace as she explained to him what had happened to her. Angel agreed to help find Aros and bring him back, but first they had to make sure Buffy was actually free of the magic.

Her eyes were just beginning to droop when she suddenly remembered what she'd done before she'd gone downstairs to Angel's apartment. Her eyes snapped open and she shot up to a sitting position, startling Angel.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, turning huge green eyes on him.

"What?" Angel felt his belly clench, was she sorry now? "What's wrong, baby?"

"Um…" Oh God, how did she explain what she'd done? She looked down and plucked at the comforter as she worked up the courage to tell him. "You know how I told you that I'd overheard Doyle and Cordelia earlier?"

"I remember you telling me you overheard _a_ conversation—you were pissed about it too, but I told you I'd just found out. You aren't still mad at me are you?"

"No, of course not, but you might be mad at me in a minute…"

That was puzzling. Angel made her look at him. "Why would I be mad at you?"

Buffy's heart began to pound and a knot was forming in her stomach, she hoped he wasn't too angry at her. "Just remember…I was under the influence at the time—normally I'd never do such a thing, you know that, right? I mean, I'm not bad, I was just wacky with the magic…"

She was beginning to ramble and Angel took a calming breath, he knew from experience that getting uptight would only make her ramble more. "I don't know what you're talking about and I can't imagine you doing anything that would make me get that mad at you, so just tell me."

"Yeah, he says that now…" she muttered. Angel was looking worried now and Buffy hurried to explain. "Okay, well you see I…well…I kinda left Doyle and Cordy tied up in your office."

He sucked in a sharp breath and his eyes bulged. "You what?!" He paused when she scooted back from him. He didn't want to scare her, but that had been the last thing he'd expected her to say. His voice softened and he made her look at him again. "How do you _kinda_ tie someone up?"

Her lower lip jutted out. "Fine, so I totally hog tied them, but I was desperate to get to you, Angel…I'd missed you so much and then with the magic and all…" She paused for breath, before continuing on in a rush. "And they weren't leaving. I tried to wait, but I couldn't. The magic was making me do the wacky, so I- I tied them up and gagged them. I did apologize to them while I was doing the whole tying up thing, but I don't think it helped because Cordy looked pretty pissed and…" She finally met his eyes again. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight as you can probably tell," she mumbled.

For a moment he was too shocked to say anything, but then he imagined Buffy being so hot and bothered that she tied up Queen C to get to him, suddenly the humor in that situation hit him and he laughed. "Oh no, I can just imagine the look on her face." He tried to stop the giggles, but then another thought came to mind and he chuckled harder as he said, "But I bet Doyle's thankful you gagged her so he didn't have to listen to her this whole time!"

Stunned he wasn't angry with her, Buffy felt a smile tug at her own lips too. "She wouldn't even listen to my apology, that's why I gagged her. I really am sorry, Angel."

"It's—" He stopped as a sobering thought hit him. "Wait, you didn't…hurt them, did you?"

Buffy shook her head. "Maybe injured their pride, but no…no physical pain involved."

He sighed with relief. "Well, you _were_ under the influence…but I better get up there and untie them," he said, getting out of bed.

Buffy's eyes drank in his naked beauty. "Want me to come with you?"

He gave it a thought then shook his head as he pulled his pants on. "I think it'd be better if you wait here. Let Cordy blow off some steam first—I'll give her some money to go shopping and ask Doyle take her. That way HE can listen to her complain and not us."

Buffy giggled. "Beauty and brains. I knew there was a reason I love you." Her eyes bugged as she realized that she'd said love, as in the present tense, and not loved.

He froze. "Do you?"

Buffy looked away. "What?"

"You know what." He took her chin and forced her gaze up to his. "Do you still love me?"

Pinned by the intensity of his dark gaze, Buffy couldn't lie. "I never stopped," she admitted softly.

He pulled her to her knees on the bed, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly, before laying his cheek on top of her head. "Me either," he confessed. "I tried to stop, but I just can't."

Buffy felt a huge black cloud of doubt leave her soul. She leaned back and searched his face, and what she saw there in his eyes made her heart flutter wildly in her chest. "Angel," she breathed, cupping his face in her hands. "We can make it work this time, right?" she asked, holding her breath as she waited for his answer.

He gave her that sexy half smile of his and nodded. "If you're willing to take me back, I'm willing to make it work."

Buffy hugged him tightly, before reluctantly letting him go when he pulled away. "As much as I want to stay right here with you…I better go untie them," he said. "We can talk when I get back." He finished buttoning his pants and grabbed a new shirt from his closet. He shrugged it on, noticing the way she couldn't seem to take her eyes off him—it made him hard all over again. "Stop looking at me like that, or else I'll never leave this room."

Encouraged by the heat in his eyes, Buffy lay back on the bed and gave him a saucy wink. "And that's bad why…?"

Angel gave a low growl as he took in her nudity and seductive pose. His eyes roamed over her. "You're beautiful," he whispered. He went to the side of the bed and leaned down to kiss her, "but I have to go," he said and pulled the covers over her naked body. He smirked at the look on her face. "There, temptation removed," he said with a satisfied nod.

"Aaangelll…" she whined.

He laughed and backed away from her. "Oh no, I need to get up there and if you're laying here naked…I'll never make it." He pulled on his boots and headed out of the room. In the doorway he turned and winked. "Don't pout. I'll be right back, but while I'm in my office, I'll call a couple of my demon contacts and see what I can find out about your Goddess and her lost love, okay?"

She nodded, but was still pouting and he shook his head at how tempting she was, but their needs could wait. Cordy and Doyle required his immediate attention. "If you want to shower—there's towels in the cupboard in the bathroom." He started to leave, but turned around again. "Oh and you might want to call Giles, baby. The way you showed up here—he's probably searching the town for you by now."

She flushed as it dawned on her she hadn't given anyone back in Sunnydale a thought since she'd been here; she'd been too wrapped up in Angel. "Okay," she said and watched him stride from the room admiring his physique as memories of him naked drifted across her mind.

She felt a tad guilty for not calling Giles, but really, with Angel around, who could blame her? She felt worse about her lover getting an ear full from Cordy upstairs, but then again, what else was new? That girl had never been shy when voicing her displeasure. With a resigned sigh, Buffy got out of bed and headed for the shower, ears burning as she imagined what the Seer would say when she had a chance.

'Whatever,' she thought. As far as Buffy was concerned, Queen C was lucky she hadn't _really _brought on the pain, considering how it made her feel crazy that Cordy had become such a big part of Angel's life, while _she_ had been pushed out of it—until now that is. Feeling better with that thought, Buffy hummed softly as she got out a clean towel and set about preparing the shower. No matter what Cordelia or her friends dished out, it was worth it. Nothing was going to spoil her mood, she had Angel back and they were going to finish this mission and finally make it work. Buffy couldn't stop the grin that lit up her face. Life was good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later:**

Curled up on his couch, Buffy was so absorbed in a book of sketches that Angel had drawn; she didn't hear her lover come back downstairs. Her heart had fluttered when she'd realized they were all of her and at first she'd been embarrassed at some of the more provocative sketches. She looked positively decadent, but the longer she looked, the more she could feel his love for her in each and every line of the portrait. She flipped through more pages. She was naked in a lot of them and she blushed at how well pleasured she looked. None of these were from Sunnydale. They were all here, in this apartment. Buffy knew she'd never been down stairs before and he certainly hadn't drawn them while she was here, so that meant he'd been drawing her ever since he'd left her. Her head spun. Here was the proof that he'd never forgotten her. Her heart ached with all the time they'd lost.

"It's not nice to snoop, baby," he said from behind her, startling her and making her jump.

She gasped, heart sticking in her throat as she tried to hide the book. She glanced over her shoulder, realized he was right behind her and gave up trying to pretend she hadn't been looking. "I-I wasn't snooping…it was sitting here and I—"

He leaned over her shoulder and could have groaned out loud when he saw she had the one he'd done after 'that' day. "Got bored and decided to snoop?" he said, glad he couldn't blush.

She shrugged and gave him a rueful smile. "Yeah, something like that, but it wasn't intentional." Her eyes went back to the sketch book. "Why did you leave me?" Her throat closed and she blinked back her tears. "These drawings—they're so full of life. So…beautiful," she whispered, tracing the lines of the drawing. In it, she was in his bed, dressed in one of his shirts, laughing and holding out a strawberry, as if offering it to her lover, whom she assumed was Angel, though he wasn't in the picture.

Angel wished she hadn't seen the book, it might raise questions he wasn't prepared to answer, but she looked so happy with the sketches, he wasn't embarrassed anymore. "So is the subject," he murmured, getting lost in those deep green eyes.

"Then why did you leave?" she asked, as her tears overflowed and made their way down her face.

Angel leaned down and gently wiped away her tears. "Don't," he said, brushing her lips with his. "I didn't want to forget and these helped. Don't cry."

She set the book aside and got up from the couch. She pressed her body flush to his and looped her arms around his neck. "I wasn't snooping, but I'm glad I found those," she said, rising on her tip toes. "It made me realize you never forgot me." She brushed his lips with hers. "I'm glad you're back, I missed you," she whispered before kissing him deeply. She moaned into his mouth as she released all the desperate longing she'd held inside since the night he'd turned and disappeared into the fog.

He returned her kiss with equal ardor, groaning as she rubbed her belly against his erection. "Buffy, I can't get enough of you," he said, deciding not to comment on the sketch book, too many questions and not enough answers there. He flipped open the buttons on his shirt instead, exposing her naked breasts to his hungry gaze. "You look better in that shirt than I do," he murmured, sliding his hands down her back to cup her rear end. He hauled her up against his body, bringing her into even closer contact with the bulge in his pants.

She shook her head in denial. "Oh, I so don't think so, but thanks anyways," she said, her voice husky with rising desire. She slid her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck. Rising on her toes, she flashed him a decidedly carnal smile, before pressing soft, wet kisses along his throat and jaw. "I love you," she whispered, before she settled her mouth over his again.

He was a goner the second she uttered those words. "I love you too," he murmured against her mouth, tunneling his fingers through her damp hair, he angled her head to deepen the kiss. She'd showered, but she was still covered in his scent and it was an immediate turn on. Still kissing her, he backed her up against the wall. "Need you," he said, unbuttoning his pants quickly.

Buffy wholeheartedly agreed. "God," she moaned when she felt the blunt tip of his erection brush against her belly and his hand slid up her thigh to find her damp curls. "Angel!" she cried, arching her hips when his thumb found and manipulated her clit and he slid two fingers slid inside her. "Can't wait…" she gasped.

"I know," he grunted, burying his face in the side of her neck. Unable to stop himself; he nibbled at the scar that marked her as his. Buffy gave a low keening moan and Angel bit down harder, enjoying the obvious pleasure she found from his teeth there.

"Now Angel!" she demanded and he obliged. Lifting her in his arms, he pinned her against the wall and with one thrust, slid home. She could feel his deep purr rumple through him from where they were joined and shivered. It was the most erotic feeling she'd ever experienced. She gripped his hair and pulled his head back, knowing what she'd see and she wasn't disappointed. His eyes were a fierce, dangerous gold. She felt her belly clench at how sexy he looked like that. "Fuck me," she panted.

Her crude words lit a fire inside him and Angel pulled almost all the way out, then slammed up into her again, wanting to be as deep as he could get. Their need for each other was wild…primal and he reveled in the knowledge that she was finally his…completely.

Buffy's head bounced off the brick behind her as he thrust inside her in a fast, furious rhythm, but she didn't notice, she was caught up in the maelstrom of sensations that were swirling throughout her body. "Harder Angel!" she ordered, yanking his head back to she could stare into those golden eyes. It made her wetter, hotter to see the demon in him. Now if she could only get him to wear the leather pants…

"Fuck!" he gritted out, pounding into her with a force that would injure most humans, it hit him then, Doyle was right. Buffy wasn't normal. He could smell her lust for the demon, not Angelus per se, but the darkness, the lust. A weight lifted from him, and in that instant he gave over to it. His face shifted and he scraped his fangs along the side of her throat, purring when her body tightened and he felt her climax around his driving cock with just the barest touch of his teeth.

"OH MY GOD!!" she screamed and tilted her head to the side. She tugged on his hair, forcing him closer to her scar. "Angel…" she moaned. "Do it."

His mouth watered and he licked his lips. He'd denied her this in their earlier bouts of lovemaking, but now he could see she had the bloodlust in her too. "I love you," he growled and buried his fangs in her.

The instant he broke the soft flesh of her throat, Buffy screamed as another short volatile climax rocked her from deep within. She clutched at Angel's shoulders as a kaleidoscope of colors exploded behind her eyes. "Oh God—yes—Aaanngellll!" she whimpered, as the explosive release went on and on until the contractions in her belly got so fierce, she swore she felt her bones melting. Earth shattering didn't even begin to describe the feeling; it was so beyond anything she'd ever imagined.

Later, the mere memory of that feeling would make her realize she didn't want anything to do with a nice, normal guy. After making love to Angel like this, nothing could compare and she didn't even want to try.

For Angel, making love to Buffy while drinking from her was like being fired from a cannon barrel and tossed head long into a vortex of pure sensation that robbed him of coherent thought. His whole body shuddered like an addict needing a fix, and it felt like he was literally being sucked into her. "Buffy!" he groaned as he climaxed, filling her with jets of his cool cum.

Afterward, he pressed his face into her neck and panted for breath he didn't need. He felt re-born and it was monumental. In her body and blood, he'd come alive again, but in the light rather than the darkness. It was beyond anything he'd ever felt and it was more that just the taste of her blood—it was a bond they'd forged a long time ago. A bond he'd never felt with anyone, not even his Sire.

Buffy raised heavy lidded eyes to him and smiled dreamily. "That was…amazing. I'm totally boneless," she murmured. Her words were a bit slurred, but he could feel and hear her heart beating strongly in her chest and knew she was fine. He'd come no where close to draining her.

He laughed, giddy from her blood and relief that she was better than fine. "I think I'm melting…" he sighed as his softened penis slipped from inside her. He let her slide down the wall, but held onto her hips as he waited for his rubbery legs support him.

"I need another shower," Buffy mumbled against his chest.

Angel chuckled. "I think it's safe for us to share one now, don't you think?"

"God yes, I'm spent—numb even."

"Me too," he said, shrugging out of his clothes.

Buffy watched in appreciation as he stripped. "Are you coming?" he asked, standing before her naked.

She couldn't keep the grin off her face. "Already did that and quite well, thanks."

He shook his head, but laughed. "Glad I could be of service, now if you don't get a move on I won't wash your back for you."

Buffy took his hand and practically dragged him to the bathroom. "Now that's an offer a girl just can't refuse…"

**Later:**

"Did you call Giles?" he asked, buttoning up his shirt.

"Yep, I…um…" She was pulling on her pants and paused, chewing her lip nervously, "I told him I was at Willy's waiting for a lead on Aros," Before he could respond, she started to explain why she hadn't told her Watcher she was in L.A.

He held up a hand. "Buffy, its okay," he said, stopping her ramble. "Honestly, I agree with not telling him…or your friends…at least not right now. Let's wait until we figure this out ourselves first, okay?"

She nodded; relieved he wasn't mad at her. "Oh, I almost forgot…how did things go upstairs? Is Cordy like seriously upset, or what?"

He quirked a brow. "Do you really need an answer to that?"

"Guess not," she said with a sigh. "So how much did it cost you?"

He shrugged. "A couple of hundred bucks, and a firm belief that investing in a set of ear plugs would be a good idea," he said with a smirk.

She lowered her gaze, but her grin was totally unrepentant. "Sorry…I know I shouldn't have, but I think a part of it was the fact that I hate that Cordy has you now and I don't."

He was pulling on his boots and froze, jaw hanging open. "Huh? What did you say?"

Buffy swallowed and looked away. "You heard me."

"No, I couldn't have heard you right because I thought you said Cordy has me, and that's just…" He made a face. "Not ever gonna happen…" He frowned when she still looked unconvinced. "In what way does Cordy _have_ me?"

She twirled the ring on her thumb around and around as she tried to explain. "She gets to see you every day and I—well, I got booted out of your life."

"You're kidding, right?" When she glared at him, he realized she was totally serious. "Buffy," he said, striding over to her and making her look at him. He cupped her face with his hands and hunkered down so they were eye to eye. "No one _has_ me, but you." He kissed her with every bit of emotion rushing through him. "Feel that? Only you make me feel like that—more like a man, not a monster. You make me feel alive and I love you. I've never loved another woman and I never will."

Tears welled up, but she blinked them back. That was by far the most beautiful thing he'd ever said to her. "Okay," she said, feeling lame for not having something equally poetic to say in return.

He was unconvinced. "Okay? That's it?" He tipped her chin and brushed his thumb along her lush lower lip. "So, you're fine now?"

Buffy wiped at her eyes. "That was beautiful and it doesn't matter if I only see you once a week, I know you've never said anything like that to Cordy… So, as long as you love me, I'm totally of the good."

He nodded. "Good." He sat on the edge of the bed and laced up his boots. "Oh, I almost forgot, I got some info on Voluptas and Aros." He glanced at her. "Are you sure Giles said her touch would drive people mad?"

She nodded. "Definitely, mad and make you wanna…well…you know what it also makes you want to do," she said, flushing as she remembered practically forcing Angel to have sex with her.

He shook his head. "It doesn't make sense… according to my demon contacts her touch inspires lust and love—not insanity."

Buffy paused. "Really? But Giles read from one of his old watcher books that her victims would go mad if they didn't complete the curse or whatever."

Angel shrugged. "My contact could be wrong. Anyways…the good news is, I also found out where Aros is."

Buffy's eyes widened. "Wow, that was quick."

"You know the demon pipeline baby… Someone always knows something. You would have found the same info at Willies."

He was right about the demon intel line. It was worse than those gossip rags they sell at the supermarkets. "Okay, so where is he?"

"He's being held in a demon dimension known as Durok. Not much is known about the dimension other than it's ruled by a demon Empress by the name of Erida. She's big on the magic, so that's probably why Voluptas can't get to him herself. My contact didn't know much more than that because it seems once you go in, not many come back."

"Okay, well that doesn't sound promising," Buffy muttered. "So if a Goddess can't get in—how are we?"

"_We're_ not on her magical radar. As long as Erida doesn't know we're looking for him we should be able to slip past her magic… plus this is a quick rescue mission, we're not traveling—we get in, get the God and get the hell out as quick as possible."

"Okay, so how do we get to this Bedrock place?"

"Durok," he corrected with a grin. "And we can get there through a portal. I know a demon that can open one for us. If we hurry e can be there in a couple of hours."

Buffy was impressed that he'd found all that out so fast, but a tad disappointed too. The quicker they got this job done—the quicker she'd have to go home. She reminded herself she still had a job to do, but she couldn't quite keep the pout off her face as she murmured, "Well, guess we better get going then—no need to put it off, I mean I'm sure you want to get back to whatever you were doing before I barged in here and…"

She was babbling and grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "Don't," he said and kissed her. "It's not that I don't want you, you know I do, but we should handle this before she has your whole town looking like a 'Girls Gone Wild' video, don't you think?"

Buffy didn't even want to know how he knew of those videos—it made her feel particularly jealous and violent. "You're right," she admitted. At least he hadn't agreed that he wanted her to leave, so that was something. Buffy focused on that. "So, what's the what? Where do we meet up with your contact?"

"He has a lair in an old Water and Power building downtown," he said, watching her pick up her shirt. She held it to her nose, frowned and tossed it aside. He got up and went to his armoire. "Marty is a Frezzien demon and he says he'll get us there, but other than that…we'll have to wing it." He found a shirt of his and handed it to her. "You can wear this. Sorry my pants just won't fit…" He gave her a grin. "Then again, neither will this, but you look so cute in my shirts, it won't matter."

The compliment and the look of male appreciation in his eyes had Buffy's face flushing with pleasure as she took the shirt. "So does he know how to find Aros once we go through the portal?"

Angel shrugged as she buttoned up his shirt over her tiny tank top. "He thinks he can get us right where we need to be, but who knows? Basically, we're going in there blind."

"Great," she muttered, taking the tails of Angel's shirt and tying them in a knot at her belly.

His smile was wolfish as he came to stand behind her. "Have I told you how hot it makes me seeing you in my shirt?" he asked, kissing the back of her neck.

Buffy shivered. "Yes," she breathed. He swirled his tongue over his fresh bite mark. "Angel!" she gasped, pulling away from him. "Keep that up we won't be making that ultra cool trip to the other dimension, buddy." Her face was flushed and her eyes were a deep, lusty green. "The only place you'll be going is right back to that bed…"

"God, that sounds like torture!" he said, laughing. When she rolled her eyes at him, he held up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, kidding. Are you hungry?" She nodded. "How about you finish getting ready and I'll whip you up some eggs. You like scrambled, don't you?"

Buffy raised a brow. "You…cook?"

"I've been told I make some mean scrambled eggs, want some?"

"Oh yeah," she said, her eyes roaming his body. "I want."

He gave her rear end a smack. "Tease," he quipped and headed for the living room…whistling.

Buffy watched him with a puzzled frown. She'd never heard Angel whistle. She'd heard Angelus whistle, but never Angel. For a brief moment—a heartbeat really, she froze as terror raced along her nerve endings, but just as quickly it was gone. No way, un-unh, not even Angelus was THAT good of an actor.

Feeling silly for even thinking that, Buffy grabbed her shoes and headed out to the living room. "You know a person isn't really a tease if they're more than willing to carry out their threat…?"

He was cracking eggs into a bowl and looked up. "Now you're just being mean…" he looked so cute, Buffy decided Angel pouting was almost as sexy as Angel laughing or Angel panting as he made love to her…

With sheer force of will, she dragged her mind out of the gutter and took a seat at one of the kitchen chairs to put her shoes on. She watched with growing amazement as he whipped up the eggs, put a couple of pieces of toast in the toaster and slopped some butter in the pan. It wasn't that cooking was such a feat; well maybe to her it was. Buffy even burned her toast, but it was just that she'd never seen or imagined Angel so…domesticated. It made her sad for a minute to think of all she'd missed and that she might have never seen him like this if it wasn't for the magic that had brought her here. She made a mental note to thank that Goddess.

He was pouring the eggs into the pan when he caught her frown and paused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied, wiping at her eyes. She felt foolish for crying over something as mundane as him making her eggs, but it was just so different from everything they'd ever shared. This was so much more homey and real-couple-like. It made her ache for a future with him.

Angel had a feeling he knew. He tossed some cheese and seasonings into the eggs as he formulated how to explain. "You know before in Sunnydale—I never had a chance to really relax around you." He gave her a tender smile. "The truth is, I was always in awe that you actually loved me, so I wanted to be a normal boyfriend for you." He shrugged. "But we both know, I'm not normal and all I did was make us both nervous because I was trying to be something I wasn't."

"Who said I ever wanted normal?"

He shrugged and stirred the eggs. "No one, I just—j"

"Assumed?" Buffy asked, frowning.

"Yeah, I guess…" He didn't want to tell her she'd said it, but on a day that wasn't anymore.

"Well you know what they say when you assume?"

He chuckled. "Yeah and I guess you could say I was an ass if you want, but I'm done being normal for you. Now, I'm just me…and if I'm not mistaken, you're okay with that. You love the demon in me as much as you love the man. You always have. I just couldn't see—more like I couldn't believe I could be that lucky."

Buffy gaped at him for several seconds before she closed her mouth with a snap. That was not only the longest speech she'd ever heard from him about his feelings, but it hit the nail right on the head. Before, they'd both been trying to fit themselves into what they thought they should be, instead of just being themselves. It was like trying to force a round peg into a square hole. It didn't work.

Now they were just Buffy and Angel and they fit just perfect. "Angel…I love you and I DO love everything about you, including your demon." She paused. "I mean, not Angelus as in I want him to come out and play again—you know what I mean, don't you?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I do and I love you too and no, Angelus isn't coming out, he's safe and secure—he'll never hurt you again. I promise," he said. The toaster dinged and he gave the eggs a few more stirs. "Your feast is ready," he said, letting the matter drop as he grabbed a plate from the cupboard and set it in front of her. He scraped the eggs onto it, plucked the toast from the toaster and quickly buttered it, got her some jelly, silverware and salt and pepper, before he reached into his fridge and grabbed a couple of bags of blood.

He moved with an easy grace that reminded Buffy of a big cat—like those panthers or leopards she'd seen on Animal planet, sleek and powerful, but dangerous too. Buffy was reminded of how dangerous he could be as she watched him heat his blood. He was by nature a predator. Not that she'd forgotten he was a vampire, but Angel had NEVER fed in front of her. It stunned her, but at the same time she realized he was finally being himself around her—that thought warmed her all over. He got out a mug and poured the blood into it. Not wanting to be caught staring, Buffy hastily shoved a forkful of eggs into her mouth. Her eyes widened as the taste hit her palette. "Oh my God, these are really good," she mumbled, taking another bite and then another.

He knew she was watching him and pushed aside his lingering reservations about drinking in front of her. He blew into the mug and then keeping his eyes locked with hers, he took a long gulp.

Buffy forgot to chew. Instead, she got stuck watching his powerful throat muscles as he drank his meal. Somewhere, her Slayer mind said that this act should horrify her, but it didn't. Instead, it turned her on. His eyes flashed gold and Buffy kept shoveling forkfuls of food into her mouth, shivering as a small throb began to pulse between her thighs.

His eyes flashed saffron gold above the rim of his coffee cup. "Swallow before you put another bite in your mouth," he growled and obediently, Buffy did. She choked on the huge amount of food in her mouth—coughing as she tried to get all the eggs down.

He set his cup down and rushed over to her. He raised her arms and smacked her on the back once. Buffy gasped and swallowed. "Oh God—that was embarrassing," she gasped, reaching for her juice.

He shook his head. "I'm the one on the liquid diet, love. YOU need to chew before you swallow."

"You know, I like your new found sense of humor—even when you're not really that funny, at least you're trying," she teased. "But I do love the way you look when you drink—you're throat muscles are so strong—I've never got to watch before. It's kind of…hot," she said and took another drink of orange juice as he took another sip of his 'breakfast'. Their eyes met and held as they ate in an increasingly sexually charged silence.

Angel was done before she was and he turned his back on her as he rinsed his cup out. He took a deep breath, willing away the hard on he was sporting. That had been the most exciting feeding he'd had since he stopped drinking it straight from the vein.

"All done," she murmured, and he turned to see she'd cleaned most of her plate. He didn't trust his voice not to come out as a lusty grumble so he nodded his head to the sink and proceeded to clean up the kitchen.

Buffy understood. He was as hot and bothered as she was. "That was…" she swallowed. "Interesting," she said, coming up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his back. "And sexy, huh?" He nodded and Buffy smiled. Her hands rubbed his belly and he purred. "Thank you for finally letting me in…I love you." She let him go and rinsed off her plate, then put in the dish drainer. "Okay," she said, wiping her hands on a towel. "Are we ready?"

Angel forced himself back to the mission at hand. He handed Buffy the keys to the Plymouth. "You'll have to drive because it's still daylight."

Her eyes widened and she felt a knot unfurl in her stomach. "But…how are you going to get in without—" She couldn't even finish the thought. "Why don't we wait until its dark? That way you'll be safe."

"There's an underground garage that accesses the building, Buffy. I'll be fine."

She nodded, then frowned as another form of anxiety took over. "Okay, but just so you know…" she said, biting her lip. "Everyone get's kinda scared when I drive."

He raised a brow and smirked at her. "Oh come on, you can't be_ that_ bad," he said, opening the elevator door and letting her go in first. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I'm a vampire love, your driving isn't going to give me grey hairs, ya know?"

Buffy raised a brow at him and warned, "Just remember you said that…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay guys this was supposed to be a two parter, but it's just grown, so it's now a three parter. Hope you enjoy it though. Now feed the musie beast so she will feed me. :) :) :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Unleashed**

**A fic by: Angel's blue eyed girl **

**Rating: Do you really need to ask?? ;) Definitely an M**

**Disclaimer: Joss owns all I own none, but I seriously wish I owned Angel and Angelus! YUUUMMMM!!**

**A/N: Thank you to Viv for beta reading this for me. *hugs* **

**A/N 2: Okay now to give a shout out to my buds. I love to nudge other fics and there are some really good ones on this site right now. Here is a list of my "MUST-READ" fics. AngelBuffy-17, has "Our True Nature"JennCvice has "No Deliverance, OyHumbug has a "Hunger" and others and Chyna Fox has several too that are awesome…all of these gems are under Angelus/Buffy. I totally recommend them. **

Under Angel/Buffy, we have Vixangel and her fic "Broken", Brandi Rochon has "Vampire Fairytale", Helmi1 has two that are amazing, "Ghosts of the Past" and "Just One Night", Esmerada007 and OyHumbug has several B/Angel fics here that are great, as does my bud redrider6612. Red has an incredible fic called "Shanshu Fulfilled" that's simply a 'cannot miss' and of course anything elaine 451 writes is just awesome**. **

_**So there they are a few of my faves…check 'em out. I can promise you WON'T be disappointed. **_

_**Now…On with the show. This is the last part to this fic, so I hope you likey…**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Jen**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Unleashed **

**Part 3**

**Underground Parking garage of the Water and Power building…**

The car came to a sudden screeching halt and Angel stumbled out thanking the Gods he was immortal. He stepped away from the deadly machine and gaped at Buffy. "How did you _ever _get a license?" Suddenly his eyes narrowed. "On second thought, do you even _have_ a license?"

"Do you?" Buffy shot back as she got out of the car and tossed him the keys.

He caught them easily and put them in his pocket, determined to never, ever give them to her again. "I can actually drive though," he said, without answering her question.

Buffy pouted. "We got here in one piece, didn't we?"

He gave a short bark of laughter. "Barely." He rolled his eyes at her gasp of outrage. "What? You almost ran over that old man in the wheelchair, remember?"

She looked down at her feet. "The sign said 'Don't Walk'…he shouldn't have been walking."

He waited a beat and then said, "He wasn't walking—he was rolling."

Her head snapped up and she scowled. "You know what I meant." His lips twitched and Buffy felt a smile tug at her own too, before she reminded herself she was mad at him and her brows drew down again. "As much as I'm enjoying your newfound sense of humor…anytime you want to stop teasing me would be fine. It's not like I didn't warn you." She crossed her arms. "And what happened to…'Oh, don't worry Buffy, your driving isn't going to give me any grey hairs,' hmm?"

He laid a hand on his chest and shivered a bit too dramatically for Buffy's taste. "That was before I actually had to ride with you!"

Putting her hands on her hips, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Ha ha. Very funny. Come on, you're a vampire—scary things are your gig...you're acting like you just got off Mr. Toad's Wild Ride!"

"Baby, Mr. Toad has nothing on you," he said, and his hands went to his hair as he leaned down to look into the side window and pantomimed checking for gray hairs. "Damn, I wish I could see—do I have any? That was a pretty harrowing ride."

She rolled her eyes. "You know you don't, but go ahead… keep it up and I know something else you won't be _'getting any' _of either!" she said with a smirk of her own.

His head whipped her way and his brows drew down, but then he realized she'd never follow through with that threat—she'd be punishing herself as well as him. "You're bluffing," he said and knew he was right when her smirk turned into another pout. She turned her back on him and he wondered if he'd taken it too far. "I'm sorry baby, really…you weren't that bad," he placated, taking her into his arms.

She leaned back to look at him, but he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face and she gave him another eye roll. "You're just saying that aren't you?"

He chuckled. "Yeah," he admitted. "You're a terrible driver love, sorry, but you _are_ beautiful, an incredible Slayer and an amazing lover." He leaned down to look in her eyes. "And I love you. Am I forgiven?" he asked with a smile and twinkle in his eye that had, once upon a time, been foreign to her, but was fast becoming as familiar as her own smile.

Buffy laughed, unable to resist his 'charm-smile'. "Oh, you're so forgiven," she said as her heart rate went into over-drive.

He kissed her. "Good," he said when he raised his head. "But you're still a terrible driver."

Buffy smacked him playfully. "Next time, I'm getting on the freeway…" she grumbled, but burst into laughter when his look went from teasing to genuinely horrified.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Marty's underground lair:**

"How soon can we go?" Angel asked the blue skinned, red eyed demon.

Marty shrugged. "I can open a portal at any hot spot in L.A. There's one over at MacArthur Park, but…" He glanced at the handsome vampire. "With your allergy to sun—that might not be the best thing for you, man...at least until dark."

Angel growled and checked his watch. "It won't be dark for another two hours. We really need to get this handled. That goddess could be wreaking all kinds of havoc by now."

Marty shook his head, sending the long, spiky quills that grew there waving. "I'm just sayin'…MacArthur Park is the best bet. But it's your choice."

"We'll go when it's dark," Buffy spoke up, causing Angel to shoot her a disgruntled look. She gave him a sugary sweet smile and asked, "Unless you want me to drive again?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently. Just the thought made him shudder. "No, um…that's okay. We'll go at night. It's…safer."

Buffy wasn't sure if he meant because of the sun or her driving, but she had a pretty good idea it was the latter.

Marty smiled at his two guests. "Okay, anybody up for Pinochle while we wait." He grabbed a deck of cards and winked at Buffy. "Penny a point…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later: MacArthur Park.**

Angel gripped his claymore tighter as he looked at Marty. "Are you sure I'll be able to open this again from the inside?"

The jovial demon nodded. "Angel, you know I wouldn't steer you wrong, man. You saved my life. Demon dimensions are easier to open from that side." Buffy still looked skeptical and Marty smiled at her, showing off a row of yellow pointy teeth. "If it makes you feel better, I'll come back in let's say…three hours if I haven't heard from you yet. Okay?"

"Sounds good," Angel said and took Buffy's hand in his. "Hold tight—the last thing I want is for us to get separated."

She slung her bag of stakes and various other weapons over her shoulder and took his hand. "Alright, let's do this," she said, all Slayer now.

Marty raised his arms and began to chant. "Genero beneficium ianua porta Durok." A huge explosion sounded and an electric spark crackled around them, the air seemed to swirl, then a huge hole opened up in front of them.

"Ready?" Angel asked, holding her hand and his sword in equally tight grips.

Buffy took a deep breath and nodded. "As I'll ever be," she replied, and together they jumped into the portal.

It was like being sucked into a vacuum and then spit out. They felt weightless for several seconds before falling a few feet above the ground to land in a heap of tangled limbs with Buffy on top of Angel.

"Ooomph," she grunted, as the wind was knocked out of her for a second.

His arms went around her and he peered up at her. "Are you okay?" he asked, searching her face for any signs of injury.

Buffy resisted the urge to kiss him. "Fine. You?" she asked sitting up and dusting her hands off on her jeans.

"Never been better, except…" He looked down at his hand. "Dammit, I don't have my sword anymore," he said rising to his feet. He noticed the guy chained to the wall. "Then again…maybe I won't need it. You Aros?" he asked.

Buffy realized her bag of stakes and weapons was gone too. "Great so we have no weapons," she hissed, standing up. Her eyes landed on who she hoped was Voluptas' lover. He was tall, taller than Angel even, with jet black hair, a mustache, goatee and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. Buffy could understand the missing of this guy—he was very handsome.

A growl from beside her stopped her wandering eyes. She glanced at Angel and noticed the look of jealousy—it was the same one she'd had when she thought of Cordy getting so close to Angel. She took his hand. "Come on—you're so much hotter," she whispered. A grin tugged her lips upward when Angel quieted immediately.

He gave her that sexy half smile of his and turned his dark eyes back to the man being held prisoner. "You never answered my question, are you Aros?"

The God raised a haughty brow. "Yes, and you are?"

He sounded way too arrogant for a guy chained to a wall and Angel smirked. "We're your rescue team…"

"You?" he scoffed, eyeing them up and down. "A vampire and a human?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "And just how do you expect to do that? Are you going to kill the Empress Erida?" He yanked at his restraints. "Her magic is powerful and these are magically enforced. I'm a God, don't you think I'd have been free a long time ago if they weren't?" He turned his noble nose up at them. "You should be bowing to me—not standing there spouting nonsense." He laughed bitterly. "Rescue me…yeah, right."

Buffy raised a brow and crossed her arms. "Not really in the bowing mood and since you're kinda chained to that wall, you might be a little nicer if you want our help."

Just then two hulking demons rushed out from a door they hadn't noticed before.

Angel rolled his eyes. "I knew this seemed too easy," he muttered, putting his back to Buffy's, so they could watch every angle of their opponents.

The lovers circled warily, watching the huge beasts. They were easily seven feet tall each and had red horns and eyes. Each wore metal breast plates covering their chests. Their pants seemed to be made of chain mail and they each had a sword and a battle mace in their hands.

The first demon looked from Aros, then back to Angel and Buffy. "You know you aren't supposed to be here, don't you?"

Buffy shrugged, "I don't really follow any rules. It kind of comes with the whole Slayer gig."

The two identical demons looked from her to each other and then back to Buffy. "The Slayer?!" they said in unison.

Bookend demon on the right crossed his arms and gave bookend demon two a smug look. "See. I told you it was her." He eyed Buffy up and down. "Thought you'd be bigger though…you look bigger on the tube."

Buffy frowned. "The…huh? Did you say the tube?"

Bookend demon on the left nodded at his twin. "Fine, I owe you twenty goulash," he muttered before looking back to Buffy. "You sure are scarier looking on the tube."

Buffy and Angel exchanged looks. What the hell were they talking about? She got into a fighting stance. "Look not to cut this meaningful and…strangely bizarre conversation short, but I'm here to take him…" She nodded her head at Aros, "back with me. Now if you guys are cool with that, great. If not…" She raised her fists. "Can we just skip to the fighting? 'Cause, I'm kind of on a tight schedule here…"

Watching her, Angel realized how much he'd missed seeing Buffy in action. Her little puns and quips—she was as cute as she was deadly. But Angel knew something that most of her opponents didn't. Buffy distracted her prey with her witty remarks while she sought out their weaknesses. It was the_ one_ thing she and Angelus had in common.

Demon number one smiled. "Why do we have to fight? Hey…" he said spreading his arms. "We're fans. I'm Chet and this is Jim. We watch you on the inter-dimensional sci-fi channel all the time. We told you, you're our favorite super-hero-chick."

Buffy shook her head and frowned at them. "Super…hero…chick…right…" She glanced at Angel. He was smirking. She rolled her eyes. "O—kay, so let me get this straight…In this dimension, I'm a television star?"

Jim nodded. "Yeah--a real hit."

Angel didn't know what to make of this. "And it gets weirder…" he said softly.

"Understate much?" she said to him, before turning back to the demons. "Well, I'm…um…glad you guys enjoy the show, but like I said, I'm kind of on a schedule…so either fight or get out of my way."

Jim scratched his thick skull, "Aw, come on, we don't wanna fight. We'd rather get your autograph."

Angel laughed softly. "Her what...?"

Buffy was at a loss, this was just too weird. "How about I give you my autograph if you let him..." she looked at Aros again, "go...hmm?"

The two demons hemmed and hawed. "We can't do that--The Empress would have our heads--literally, but we could agree not to tell her we saw you, if you guys just leave."

Jim bobbed his head. "Yeah, we'll just go back in that door and pretend we didn't see a thing...after we get your autogragh that is."

Chet nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, we wouldn't want to fight you anyways. You kick some serious ass and..." His red eyes roamed Buffy from head to toe."Look totally hot doing it too." He looked at Angel. "I especially liked the episode where she kicked_ your_ rear-end to hell and back! Man, she really opened a can of whoop-ass on you didn't she?"

"Well, let me show you just what that feels like," Angel growled and stepped forward, not sure if the demon was insulting him or not, but damned sure the ass-hole was checking out his lover. He wanted to pound every inch of his three hundred plus frame into a bloody pulp.

Buffy laid a calming hand on his arm. "Well, you must have missed a few episodes guys, because _this_…" She swung her chin at Angel, "Isn't Angelus. He's Angel…"

Jim and Chet nodded. "Yeah, the vampire cursed with a soul. Forced to wander the world and atone for his sins," they said in unison.

"Man, that sucks," Chet said.

"Yeah, tough break. How's that working out for you?" Jim asked.

Angel looked from Buffy back to the twins and frowned. "I deal," he said, wondering if this conversation could get any more bizarre and just then it did.

Chet slapped a hand to his forehead. "Oh, hey…she still doesn't know about the day that never was, huh Jim?"

Jim gave a hoot. "Nope, don't think she does." He gave Angel a hostile look. "That was freaking sad, man. Really, it should've had a tissue warning or something."

Buffy frowned. "The day that—what?" She looked at Angel. "Do you have a clue what they're talking about?"

Angel felt sick as dread slithered its way up his spine. "No," he lied, punching Jim in the face. "Enough with the talking thing…I say we fight now." He glanced around. "Who's up for fighting?"

At that moment a tall, dark haired woman swept into the chamber. Chet and Jim fell to their knees. "Empress…" they said, bowing and scraping.

"I see we have guests," she said as her bright green eyes flitted over Buffy. "Is it true? Is she the Slayer?"

Chet and Jim nodded and groveled at the same time. "Yes, Empress…"

She smirked. "Wonderful, she'll be a fantastic addition to my collection, won't she?"

Buffy was getting the feeling she was trapped in bizarro-land. "O-kay and you are…?"

"That's Erida, my bitch of a captor," Aros spat, venom blazing from his cerulean eyes.

"What do you mean addition to your collection?" Angel asked, moving to stand by Buffy's side.

The Empress let her eyes slowly roam over Angel. "Now aren't you just a big hunk of vampire beefcake." She tapped her lip with her finger. "Hmmm… Angel, right?" she said taking a step closer to him. Her eyes traveled over him in a way that made Angel feel naked. It was disturbing, and he barely resisted the urge to pull his jacket more protectively around his body. "Beautiful," she murmured. "I can see why they say you have the face of an angel…" She clapped her hands suddenly causing Buffy and Angel to jump. "Oh, this is so exciting! I will have them both!" She rounded on her guards and cuffed them upside their identical heads. "WHY didn't you summon me immediately? You know I'm always looking to add to my collection."

Buffy didn't like the way the bitch was checking out Angel and what the hell did she mean collection? "Okay, this is beyond creepy now." She turned to Angel, "Feel like being part of a collection tonight?"

He had no intention of being this woman's anything. "Wasn't really planning on it," he replied.

"Good, then how about we kick their asses?" she said, glaring at the woman who was undressing Angel with her eyes. "Starting with her," she snapped.

"I'm free," he said casually, and leaped at Chet—or Jim—he wasn't sure which.

Buffy spun and kicked the Empress, sending her sailing back to crash against the wall.

Angel was making short work of the book-ends. He was now in possession of a mace and a sword and was beating them back with speed, agility and a breathtaking show of strength that made Buffy get hot all over again.

"Don't let her touch you," Aros called out, bringing Buffy's attention back to the Empress. "Her power is in her touch—if she grabs you, she'll suck your energy and you won't be able to resist her will."

"Thanks," Buffy said, batting away the bitch's hands. She'd already been dosed by the touchy-feely once this week. She was sure this time wouldn't be as pleasurable as Voluptas' spell. "Unh-unh-uh, no touchy," she quipped and spun on her heel, backhanding the woman across the face.

The Empress staggered back, then snarled and let out a bellow of rage. She grew in size and her face shifted to that of a demon. "BITCH!" she roared, and charged at Buffy. The Slayer leaped agilely at of her way and tripped her.

Erida went down hard. "You tripped me!" she raged.

Buffy blew her hair out of her face. "Oh I'm sorry, do you need a time out?"

The Empress disappeared and reappeared behind Buffy. "No, but you might," she smirked and punched Buffy in the small of her back.

Buffy fell to her knees, gasping for breath, but when Erida charged her again, the Slayer quickly leaped to her feet and somersaulted over the Goddess' head. She landed behind the enraged demon and landed a hard kick to Erida's backside, sending her sprawling to the dirt again. The demon Goddess howled with fury and Buffy grinned. "I'd feel sorry for you, but since I'm fresh out of sympathy, I guess I'll just have to kick your ass!"

Erida swirled and disappeared again, this time she materialized directly in front of Buffy and at a full run. Knowing she wasn't going to get out of the way in time, Buffy squared her shoulders and prepared her petite body to absorb the blow…it never came.

Angel was finishing up Chet, when he saw Erida charge Buffy. He shoved the big demon back and leaped at the Empress, tackling her to the ground. He grabbed her shoulders and pinned her. "There's two ways this can go—the easy way, where you give up…or the hard way, where I hurt you. Your choice…"

Her face shifted into that of a wolf and she snarled and bared huge white canines at him. Angel reared back when she tried to rise up and bite him. He avoided her bite, but she did manage to scrape his side with her fangs. It burned, but it pissed him off more than it hurt. "Why do they always choose the hard way?" he snarled and vamped out. Using the extra boost from his demon, he grabbed her by the head and with a brutal twist, snapped her neck. The crunch of bones breaking froze everyone in the room.

Buffy gaped at him for a heartbeat before she went back into action. She rushed over to where Aros was, but the dark haired God was kneeling on the dirt floor of the cave. The magic keeping him chained had died with Erida.

He raised his eyes and smiled. "You did it. I'm sorry I doubted you," he said with as much humility as a God would allow. "Now that I am free…" He got to his feet and waved his hand. Chet was flung across the room. He hit the wall with a thud and fell to the floor, unconscious. Jim followed suit and Aros pointed at Angel who was just getting to his feet. "Get him and let's get out of here."

Buffy rushed across the room and helped him up, fussing over him until he finally growled at her that he was fine.

"Hey, I'm not the one who tried to bite you. So don't have to go all grr on me, mister, now let me see your side," she demanded.

He sighed and lifted his shirt. "Sorry, but you were poking me...it hurts," he said, rubbing his ribs.

Buffy pushed his hands away from the wound so she could see it. "Don't be a baby and apology accepted," she said pulling his shirt back down. "It's a scrape, but not serious." She glanced at Aros, "Will he…?" She shrugged. "I don't know, freak out or anything from her bite?"

Aros moved to check Angel's side himself. "She didn't penetrate your flesh with her canines, did she?" Angel shook his head, but Aros sighed. "Just in case…" he said and held his hand over the wound. It tingled and Angel glanced down at his side. His eyes widened as the wound bubbled and something pink gushed out of it.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, looking down at the wriggling pink goo.

"THAT," the God said, kicking dirt on the writhing blob. "Is her poison, she'd gotten some in you after all. You would have been under her thrall and with her dead, you would have gone mad."

Angel frowned, "Seems to be a lot of that going around lately, huh?" he said looking at Buffy.

She nodded. "Yeah, too much…"

"Are we ready?" Aros interrupted. "Not to be rude, but I've been trapped here for what feels like forever. I'm anxious to leave."

Buffy and Angel nodded and with that the God waved his hand. They began to flash and shimmer and Buffy felt like a thousand butterflies were in her stomach and crawling across her skin. She watched as Angel started to disappear and reached out for him, but when she opened her eyes, she realized they were in Sunny-Fields cemetery. "Okay, that was cool, but in a 'weird-tingly-so-don't-want-to-travel-like-that-all-the-time' kind of way."

Angel's skin was still crawling. "No kidding," he said, suppressing the urge to brush off his jacket.

Aros flashed a smile and shrugged. "It beats the bus."

At that moment a shadow fell across them and Voluptas entered the clearing they were standing in. Her blue eyes filled with tears as she stared at the man with Angel and Buffy. "Aros…" she said and rushed across the grass to throw herself in her lover's arms.

He grabbed her around the waist and spun her in a circle. "My love…I didn't think I'd ever see you again," he whispered, before lowering his head and kissing her deeply.

Feeling like a voyeur, Buffy turned to Angel. "I think we've done our duty here and let me just say we might want to beat feet before she decides to do any touch-feely stuff." Buffy's cheeks flushed. "I've seen how her magic works and this could get embarrassing."

Voluptas looked over at her Champions. "Thank you," she said softly. "I'm sorry for deceiving you, but I had no choice."

"Deceiving—?" Buffy's eyes widened. "You knew I'd go after Angel and that we'd—" Her face flared even redder and she coughed. "Um…find your boyfriend over there, didn't you?"

Voluptas nodded. "It was my only option, Erida's magic kept me from entering her dimension."

Buffy scowled. "You cold have just asked for our help, ya know?"

She gave Angel and Buffy a mysterious smile. "Let's just say I saw a way to kill two birds with one stone…" She glanced up at Aros, "I wanted my love back, and I knew you you'd understand my pain," she said to Buffy alone. "And you do, do you not?"

Grudgingly the Slayer nodded. "Yeah, I do," she admitted, glancing at Angel.

Angel's brows were drawn down in a frown. "Pretty damned risky…how did you know about my soul?"

Voluptas chuckled huskily. "Your Powers That Be aren't the only beings who know what's happening on the earthly plane. You and your Slayer are pretty famous on the inter-dimensional gossip wires, you know? It's quite divine. A vampire in love…and with a Slayer of all things! That's the kind of thing fairytales and romance novels are made of." She brushed her thumb along Aros' goatee. "It's what our love is made of." She gazed up into her lovers' blue eyes. "I never stopped searching…hoping you'd come back to me."

He cupped her cheek in one large, calloused palm. "I know, but you know Erida— magical chains and blocking spells were her specialty." Voluptas nodded. "She's dead, by the way," Aros went on. "But her collection is still there as captives. We must go back and free them."

"Yes, poor things—to be robbed of love…it's terrible," the Goddess said, laying her head on her lover's chest.

Buffy glanced at Angel. "She wanted to keep you too, you know?"

Angel made a face. "Yeah, I know. Ugh."

Voluptas sighed. "Because he's beautiful and Erida liked beautiful things," she said, looking at Aros. "But she would have drained him of his love and made him her slave. It's what she does."

Aros agreed and said, "Yes, the only reason I didn't become enchanted was because I could heal myself of her poison." He held out his hand to Angel and smiled at Buffy, "Thank you, if there's ever anything we can do to return this debt—just ask."

Voluptas hugged Buffy to her. The Slayer went stiff waiting for the heat to spread through her, but it didn't come… She glanced up at the Goddess. "You can control your curse?"

"Yes, I hope you can forgive me for turning your life and your town upside down."

Buffy sighed. "I guess, but it's over, right? I mean I'm not going to have to worry about people going wacky anymore, am I?"

"No," the Goddess said. "Once I leave, the affect will go too." She turned Buffy by the shoulders so that the tiny blond was looking at Angel. "And it all worked out in the end, did it not?"

Buffy nodded slowly. "Yeah, it did." She glanced over her shoulder. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the Goddess whispered. "Remember, love isn't always easy. Sometimes it hurts too, but with courage and faith, you can overcome the obstacles set against you."

"Why do I get the feeling you know more about me and Angel than you're letting on?"

The Goddess winked. "Like I said, yours is a love legends are made of and…" She laughed softly. "It doesn't hurt that your Powers owed me a favor…"

Buffy's jaw dropped, but before she could ask just what the hell she meant by that, Voluptas had walked over to Angel. "Love her and tell her the truth. She deserves to know what you sacrificed for her," she said to him.

His eyes widened and he couldn't help but wonder just _how _many people knew about a day that supposedly never happened?!

Voluptas took her lover's hand and smiled at Angel and Buffy. "Be good to each other," she said and just like that, the God and Goddess flared white before their images shimmered and disappeared.

Buffy was suddenly exhausted. "Do you have to go back to L.A. tonight?" she asked, leaning against Angel as they started walking back towards town.

"I have no way to get there. My car is still back in L.A. and it's too close to dawn to—" He noticed she was beginning to frown at him and realized she wanted a more romantic answer. "No," he said, stopping and tilting her chin up at him. "I still have keys to the mansion…" He leaned down and kissed her. "Wanna play hooky with me tomorrow?" he asked, nibbling his way down her jaw to her throat.

Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought you'd never ask," she whispered, moving her hair out of the way to give him better access.

He chuckled and gave her scar one last taste before he took her hand and hurried through the cemetery towards Crawford Street. On the way home a kiss here and a look there wasn't enough to satisfy, so it really wasn't a surprise that by the time they were closing the door to the mansion behind them, they were already kissing, groping and pulling at each other's clothes.

"Angel," she panted as his hands slid up her shirt and he placed wet, thrilling kisses down her neck. "God, I need you—can't wait for the bed…"

"I know," he muttered, lifting her and backing her up against the door. His hands went to the fastening of her jeans and he growled as he realized he'd have to let her down in order to actually get 'in'.

Realizing the problem and just as impatient for them to become one, Buffy wriggled out of her jeans as quick as her feet hit the ground. "Hurry," she said, kicking her jeans off and pulling at the zipper of his pants.

Angel yanked at his belt. "Dammit," he cursed when it suddenly seemed he'd developed all thumbs. Finally, he growled and just snapped the belt in two.

Buffy giggled, but was in wholehearted agreement with his haste. She licked her lips as his erection burst free from the confines of his pants. "God, you're beautiful."

Angel's eyes went gold and he lunged for her. He slid his hands under her rear and lifted her. "Wrap your legs around me," he growled and moved her against the door. With one hand he kept her tiny frame pinned there, while the other gripped his cock and guided it to her wet heat. He rubbed the weeping tip against her opening and groaned when she tightened her grip on his hips and pulled him into her.

"Jesus," he breathed as he slid all the way in.

Buffy moaned low and deep as he filled her. "Yes," she gasped, as he buried his head into her neck and his lips found his mark. "Oh God, Angel…you feel sooo good," she crooned.

Angel desperately tried to discipline the urge to just pound into her, but her inner muscles were already clenching around him and he wanted to just let go so badly.

Buffy made up his mind for him when she tangled her hands in his hair and pressed his face into her neck. "Don't wait. Do it—so close…I want to feel your fangs…"

He grunted his acquiesce and began to plunge in and out of her in long fast, furious strokes that lacked his usual finesse, but quickly brought them to the edge of blissful oblivion. He wanted to slow down, but he couldn't. "Buffy," he growled, sucking at that small spot on her neck that marked her as his. "I can't hold back anymore."

"Then don't. Just do it," she demanded, as tiny fluttering tingles began to spread through her body, signaling her upcoming climax.

Angel let his face shift. He purred softly as he laved her flesh with his tongue. "I love you," he whispered, then bit into the tender flesh of her throat.

Buffy shrieked and arched against him, biting his shoulder as an explosive orgasm ripped through her. Angel groaned as his own release hit him the second her sweet blood flooded his mouth. He gave a final thrust and emptied himself inside her.

Neither could move for several moments. He kept his face pressed against her neck, purring and licking at her bite until it started to heal. Finally, he raised his head and smiled crookedly. "Mmm…do you think we can make it to the bed now?"

Buffy smiled just a goofily. "Maybe, if we hurry…"

"Hurry?" He laughed. "I don't think I could hurry even if I wanted to," he said and kissed her on the tip of her funny little nose, before he let her slide down his body. They both whimpered when his softened penis slipped from her body.

Buffy's knees wobbled and she held onto Angel's biceps to keep herself from sliding to the floor in a puddle of Buffy goo. "Whoa, I think my legs melted," she said and giggled. "That was...wow."

"Yeah, I think that about covers it," he said, placing his palms against the wall to steady his own rubbery legs. His eyes were clenched shut and he was gasping for breath he didn't need and somewhere in his over-pleasured mind, he was stunned to realize only Buffy made do that—feel alive. Like a man, rather than a monster. When he felt sure he could walk, he took Buffy's hand intending to head for the bedroom. He took two steps, realized his pants were still around his ankles and chuckled. "I think I lost my brains as well as my control," he said with a rueful grin.

Buffy put her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggle, but as her eyes traveled over him, her laughter faded. He really was gorgeous. He was still dressed in his long leather jacket and shirt, yet his pants were around his ankles and Buffy was sure no other man could wear that look without coming off as comical. But Angel pulled it off and looked damned sexy too. She licked her lips as that never ending ache began to pulse between her thighs again.

He couldn't help but notice her staring and felt his body respond. Buffy's eyes focused on his swiftly rising penis. She'd never really watched him like this and it made her hot. Her tongue came out again to wet her lips and without realizing it she gave a soft growl as his cock jumped in response to her attention.

Angel gritted his teeth. "Stop it or we won't ever get to the bed."

Without warning Buffy dropped to her knees in front of him. He looked down at her in surprise. "Buffy, what are you—?" He broke off with a gasp when she took him in her hands and rubbed his erection against her cheek.

"So hard, but so soft…" she whispered and placed a kiss on the tip of his cock.

His head banged off the wall behind him and his eyes snapped closed when she took him into her mouth. "Oh Christ…'" he whispered. He threaded his fingers through her hair and held onto her head, wanting to feel her mouth on him, but not wanting her to feel she had to. "Buffy, you don't—I mean we could go shower—"

She raised her head and gave him the most erotic smile he was sure he'd ever seen. "I can taste myself…" She scrunched up her face in a confused frown. "I thought that would gross me out, but it doesn't." She licked her lips and gave him another smile that could only be called lascivious. "It's hot—I'm all over you. You're covered…in me," she said and bent her head to taste him again.

His body tightened with lust. "That's so…sexy," he said, then sucked in a harsh breath when she opened her mouth wide and took half his length down her throat. His fingers clenched in her hair and he looked down at her, watching as she bobbed her head, taking him deeper each time she went down on him. "Jesus baby, you make me crazy," he growled, gritting his teeth as every nerve ending seemed to spring to life, sizzling with pleasure.

He'd just climaxed and yet he knew he was going to come again and quick. She'd never done this for him before—well she had, but that was on the day that wasn't. He wasn't counting that—it still hurt too much. But, as she playfully tried different techniques on him now, he was reminded of that day and how she'd learned to pleasure him with her mouth. She'd been so enthusiastic; it had taken her an amazingly short time to have him practically in her thrall. A natural, he'd called her then—she still was.

She moaned softly and took him almost all the way down her throat, while playing with his testicles gently. He couldn't help but notice that, while amazingly good, she hadn't expounded on the experience she'd garnered that day. She was learning him all over again. It pleased him immensely. "Buffy—so good," he murmured, clutching at her head, wanting to thrust all the way in, like he had by the end of 'that day', but he held himself in check, letting her control the pace.

Buffy squeezed her thighs together as the throbbing ache got so intense she wondered if she might orgasm just from sucking on him. She re-doubled her efforts; glad Angel was her first in this too. She'd always wondered if she'd actually enjoy doing this, but as usual, with him…it was delicious. She moaned, and noticed how his body quivered, so she did it again. He gasped and she felt his fingers clench even tighter in her hair, his belly clenched and he gasped for breath. She did it again and he arched into her mouth, this time crying out her name in a breathless voice that made her wet. She took him deeper and hummed this time.

Angel's head thrashed from side to side. "Oh God," he choked out, his knees wobbled and he fought the urge to come right then and there.

"Mmmmmm," Buffy moaned around him again and this time when she teased his balls she slid her finger behind his scrotum and began to pet him there.

"Oh shit!" he yelped and his eyes bulged. He tugged at her hair. "Buffy, stop—" She just took him deeper as her busy tongue and fingers brought him closer and closer to the edge. "Stop…baby…I'm—" She hummed again and he began to babble. "So close—you have to—gonna come—Buffy, if you don't—" He bit his hip hard enough to draw blood and he tunneled his hands deeper into her hair. "Buffy…I'm going to come in your mouth," he finally got out.

She let him go with a soft plop and grinned up at him. "Go ahead; I want to taste you…" She smiled when she heard him inhale sharply. "Mmmmm," she moaned as she relaxed her throat and took him all the way down this time. She gave a deep, throaty purr and bit him very gently.

That did it for Angel. With a gurgled cry, he shouted her name, convulsed and ejaculated into her willing mouth.

Buffy continued sucking him, swallowing convulsively until she'd gotten every drop. It wasn't what she'd expected, Angel was cool, and fresh, a little salty, but not bad like she'd heard it could be. "You taste so good," she said, giving him a tender kiss, before she released him.

Angel closed his eyes and swore he could find religion in her mouth. It was heavenly. She'd just blown the top of his head off and he felt numb. "I can't think right now…" he said with a long sigh. "That was…what did you say earlier? Wow? Yeah…that was…wow!" His legs gave out then and he slid down the wall, tired, but perfectly content.

Buffy scooted back until he was sitting in front of her, his long legs stretched out on either side of her. She felt quite pleased with herself and it showed in her smile as she crawled up on his lap. "So did I do that right?" she asked, but her grin said she knew for a fact she'd done just fine.

He raised a brow. "Fishing for compliments?"

Buffy giggled. "Was I that obvious?"

"Considering I can't walk and even if a Gormlack demon burst through that door right now..." He smiled and reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "I couldn't get up. You'd have to defend me," he teased. He trailed his knuckles down her face and cupped her chin. "I love you—you're amazing. Does that answer your question?"

Beaming with pride that she'd made this powerful man weak as a kitten, Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes," she breathed and leaned forward to kiss him. "I love you, Angel…so much, sometimes it hurts."

He pulled back and his dark brown eyes met and held her gaze. "It won't anymore. I promise," he said and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He was still shivering from his explosive climax and her hot little body on top of him was just making him horny all over again. He needed to gather his energy.

She worried her bottom lip. She wanted to know where they stood now. Was he staying or going back to L.A. permanently? She was nervous to bring up the topic so soon, but as usual, Buffy wasn't known for her patience. "How long can you stay," she finally asked, holding her breath as she waited for his answer.

Angel sighed and opened one eye. He wasn't going anywhere—and not just right now. He loved this woman with everything inside him—even his demon wanted her, and Angelus didn't love anything, but he desired Buffy above all others—that said something. He ran his thumb over her swollen lip. "Does forever work for you?" he asked, giving her that half smile that never failed to make her feel giddy.

Swallowing her tears, Buffy felt her throat close at those longed for words. How many times had she dreamed of hearing him say that? Only like a zillion, she thought, answering her own question. It was everything she'd ever wanted. But did he really mean it this time?

"Are you sure? You promised me forever once before and not to be the girl who blows the 'big-happy', but I can't go through you leaving me again, Angel."

"I know, but it's different now. I tried to live without you—it didn't work." He brought her head down and kissed her gently. "I love you, Buffy. You're my girl and if you want me—I'm yours."

Buffy's smile was so radiant; Angel realized he didn't need the actual sun to feel bathed in sunshine, just seeing her smile like that made him feel more alive than an actual heartbeat ever could.

"Forever works, I can totally do forever," she breathed, basking in the love she saw in his eyes.

He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "When I promised you forever, I meant it." He sighed. "Leaving didn't change my feelings for you—not even death could do that." He cupped her face in his hands, "'Gráim thú go bráth', Buffy," he said and kissed her again, almost like sealing their vow.

"What does that mean?" she asked, loving the way his accent had changed when he'd said that.

"It's Gaelic. It means I'll love you forever."

Buffy practically hummed with happiness. "Forever…I like the sound of that," she said and laid her head on his chest.

Angel smiled and tucked her under his chin. "Forever was the point, wasn't it?"

She nodded. "Took you long enough to get there…" she mumbled.

He chuckled, and his arms tightened around her. Sooner or later, they'd make it to the bed, but right now he was content to just hold her. Things wouldn't always be easy for them—hell they'd NEVER been easy for them, but as long as she loved him, he'd do his best to give her that forever she wanted…

The End.

_**Okay…I know it's fluffy, but I happen to LOVE fluff. Well smut AND fluff. lol! If I wanted heartache—I'd just watch IWRY. Hope you guys loved the fluff as much as I loved writing it. THIS is how our fave couple should have ended, with hope for a future… :) :) :)**_


End file.
